One Of The Boys
by BabyAK
Summary: What happens when Shannon & Matt fall for their childhood friends? Will it be story book romances or mounds & hurdles? I suck at summarys Matt HardyxOC, Shannon MoorexOC
1. Friends & Satan's offspring

**ONE OF THE BOYS**

**RATED NC-17/M**

**Summary:** Shannon falls for his only child-hood girl friend who is the only girl "Core" member.

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! NOR AM I AFFILIATED IN ANYWAY WITH ANYONE FAMOUS, WWE, TNA, ROH OR ANYTHING. THIS IS PURELY FICTION!**

**A/N:** OK, so I absolutely love that North Carolinian Reject known as Shannon Moore, so here's one for the fellow Shannon lovers. Matt lovers too cause my girl Brittany is going be in this one too with, who else? Mr. Matt Hardy. I'm writing this one to give my mind a break from "Gotta Be Somebody" (my CM Punk story) I have it mostly planned out on what I am going to write but I just don't feel inspired to do it so I hope you all enjoy this on in the mean time. ENJOY LOVES & remember R&R!

**Chapter 1: "Friends & Satan's offspring":**

_Flashback:_

_Shannon Moore & Lorelai (pronounced Lora-lie) Fuller were outside in the humid North Carolina summer playing catch waiting for their friends Jeff & Matt Hardy to arrive. Matt was the oldest, Jeff was the second oldest, Shannon was third & Lorelai was the baby of the group.  
They had all met at school one day when she helped the boys in a fight & surprisingly held her own against bigger guys. Ever since they had been thick as thieves, Lorelai was considered one of the boys & she was ok with that._

"Where's Matt & Jeff?" Lorelai asked as she tossed the ball back to Shannon.  
"I don't know, their dad probably made them do yard work before coming." He said tossing the ball back too hard.  
"Ow Shan!" she screamed dropping the ball wiggling her wrist a bit while he was laughing at her.  
"You're such a girly girl."  
"I am not!" she said throwing the ball at him harder  
"Girly girl!" he said laughing  
"Shut up!" she said running to him tackling him hitting him.  
"You hit like a girl." He said taking the licks she threw at him until she grabbed his hair bashing his head into the ground.  
"ow Lorelai!"  
"take it back!!"  
"no!" he said trying to push the tiny girl off him

they rolled around fighting on the ground until Matt & Jeff rode up on their bikes running to the fighting kids, Matt pulled Lorelai off Shannon & Jeff held Shannon back.

"What we miss?" Jeff asked  
"we were playing catch…" Shannon said  
"and he called me a girly girl!" Lorelai said trying to get out of Matt's grasp to kick her friend's butt some more.  
"Shan you know how she feels about being called a girly girl." Matt said holding back the squirming girl in his arms.  
"So she is a girl." He said sticking his tongue out at her  
"let me at him, I'll kill him!" she said  
"I have an idea!" Jeff said excited  
"Jeff all your 'great idea's' get us all in trouble." Matt said serious  
"not this one, let's go over to our house & have a wrestling match between Shannon & Lorelai on the trampoline."  
"That sounds like a great idea, Lorelai you going be good until we get to the house?" Matt asked her  
"Yeah sure…" she said

_He let her go & she was ok, until Shannon provoked her again, she ran after him threatening to kill him._

_That day is how the dreams started to grow._

_End Flashback:_

Lorelai, Shannon, Jeff & Matt were all grown up, still living in North Carolina & big kids at heart. Jeff & Matt accomplished their dreams of becoming 2 of the most successful wrestlers in recent history & being blood brothers. Shannon & Lorelai however were laid-off so Shannon gave Lorelai a job as a receptionist at his tattoo shop Gas Chamber Ink.

Lorelai sat behind the front desk wearing her Gas Chamber Ink girl-fitted wife beater, black jeans & her black converse. She looked up from her magazine when she heard the front door chime.

"You're late." She said looking back down at her magazine  
"I'm the boss, I'm never late." Shannon said just to annoy her.  
"So what was her name?" she said reading her article  
"I don't remember to be honest." Shannon said walking behind the counter snatching the magazine from in front of her.

"Give that back dickhead!" Lorelai said grabbing at the magazine Shannon was now reading.  
"No, now get back to work."  
"I am working, there's nothing to do right this second." She said before someone walked through the door.  
"Now there is." He said walking to his office with her magazine; she silently cursed him under her breath.

Yes even after all these years they still bickered like kids, not all of the time just the nostalgic feeling days. Shannon liked to come off quite the lady killer, making it seem that every one with two tits, a hole & heart beat wanted a piece of him. Which made Lorelai gag, everyone accused her of being jealous but she was not jealous of one Shannon Moore. She herself had become a wanted woman she just never found the right person & right now wasn't interested in looking for one.

Lorelai looked at the person who walked through the door & smiled.  
"Jeffers!" Lorelai said running around from behind the counter jumping into her friends open arms.  
"Lore!" Jeff said spinning around his friend in his arms.  
"What about me?" a voice said walking in the door.  
"Matty!" she said wiggling out of Jeff's arms hugging her friend Matt.  
"What's all the damn noise?" Shannon said coming from his office.  
"Hello to you too reject." Matt said  
"Hey guys! When did y'all get in?" Shannon said walking over to the group of friends.  
"Not long ago we figured we'd swing by & say hey before we go home." Jeff said wrapping his arms from behind Lorelai.

"Aw look, Jeff & Lorelai, sitting in a tree…" Matt said, Shannon looked over at what his friend was seeing & felt a pang of jealously wash over him, but why? Shannon didn't care what Lorelai did & vice versa, they were just best friends, right?  
"Shut up Matt, we're just friends!" Lorelai said trying to get to the taunting older Hardy but Jeff kept her in his arms.  
"Oh yeah? Not from where we're sitting…" Shannon said getting in on the banter.  
"C'mon guy's you're going to make her mad…" Jeff said holding back the squirming girl in his arms.  
"Too late Jeff, I'm about to make you an only child & kill your best friend." Lorelai said as someone walked in.

"Kill who's best friend?" a feminine voice said  
"Brittany!!!" Lorelai said kicking Jeff in the shin to make him let her go; she tackled her only child-hood girl friend to the floor in a hug.  
"Jesus Christ Lore, I just saw you yesterday." Brittany said sitting on the floor.  
"True but I got mad love for you girl."  
"Why aint you got mad love for me?" Matt asked  
"Cause I just don't…" Lorelai said jokingly as she used Shannon to help her up.  
"Don't be tugging on my pants you'll pull them off..." Shannon said  
"Well put a fucking belt on stupid." Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

Matt helped Brittany up; Matt had always had a huge crush on Brittany even when they were kids. Every time she would come around or someone would even mention her, Matt went stupid. Sure he worked with some of the 'most beautiful women on television.' but there was something about Brittany that just was real, someone who he could see himself with.  
"Thanks Matt." Brittany said on her feet once again, offering him a friendly smile.  
"You're welcome Brittany." Matt said in a love struck tone, making Jeff, Lorelai & Shannon snicker, making Matt glare at them. Brittany pulled Matt in for a hug.  
"I missed you Matty." She said into his ear softly  
"I missed you too Britt." He replied with a smile on his face  
"Aww how precious, let me get in on some of this action…" Jeff said hugging Brittany from behind making her laugh.  
"It's a Hardy sandwich!" Shannon & Lorelai laughed.  
"I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Brittany said laughing  
"Ok little bro quit stealing my love." Matt said pushing Jeff away keeping Brittany in his arms  
"But I want love from Britt too…" Jeff said pouting  
"Aw I got love for you Jeffy." Brittany said leaving Matt arms hugging her childhood friend, as he picked her up spinning her around making her laugh. He sat her back on her feet & she went over & hugged Shannon.  
"Oh I see how it is I'm last…" Shannon said hugging her  
"Oh shut up you see me everyday you big wimp." Brittany said pushing away from Shannon.  
"Ha-ha! She told you reject." Lorelai said high fiving her friend.

"So Britt Britt, what brings you to the chamber of Shannon's unforgivable sin?" Lorelai asked her friend  
"My unforgivable sin?"  
"Yes bitch, now shush."  
"Well I wanted to see if you could go to lunch or if the slave owner was cracking the whip again…" Brittany said glancing back at Shannon  
"When did I become the bad guy?" Shannon asked  
"You were born the bad guy man just let it go." Jeff said

"So can you?" Brittany asked her friend while she felt Matt's eyes on her, shaking the feeling off.  
"I don't think so Britt, I got to stay here & take care of the phones…" Lorelai said as the phone rang, she rolled her eyes to answer it.

Jeff looked over at his brother who was all but drooling over Brittany; he elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Dude you're drooling…" Jeff said snapping Matt out of his trance  
"I am not, ok maybe a little…"  
"Dude it's been 20 years, don't you think it's time to tell her you have had a crush on her since you met her?"  
"No…"  
"Why not?"  
"Cause she doesn't even like me, like that." Matt said sighing  
"And how would you know have you ever asked her?" Jeff asked his brother  
"No."  
"Ok then, you should…"  
"Maybe…" Matt said as Brittany flashed the bickering brothers a smile, melting Matt once more.

"Gas Chamber Ink this is Lorelai, how may I…" Lorelai began then the color drained from her face.  
"Hello father…no…maybe…fine…yes…where at?" Lorelai wrote something the group of friends looking at her.  
"fine see you then…bye…" she said hanging up the phone sighing.  
"What was that about Lore?" Jeff asked  
"I have been summoned by satans offspring." She grumbled  
"Your father?" Brittany asked  
"Who else?" Lorelai replied  
"What the fuck does he want?" Matt & Shannon asked at the same time.  
"Some shit about unfinished paper work on my mother's death; I have to meet him tonight at his mother's house. I don't even know what kind of paper work he'd have since they were divorced but oh well, I shall humor him." She said clipping up her hair  
"Well there goes the idea for dinner." Brittany said  
"We can still have dinner; I'll just be a little late." Lorelai said leaning against the counter.

"Ok so we'll all plan to meet at Cracker Barrel at 8pm?" Matt suggested & everyone agreed. Matt & Jeff left to go home, Brittany left for work & Shannon & Lorelai went back to the grind. Lorelai didn't say much after the phone call from her father, Shannon glanced over at her during the day & she appeared to be deep in thought, his heart truly broke for his friend.

He wanted to be able to take all her pain away.


	2. Shockers, Girl Talk & Assholes

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed & added this story to their favs/story alerts.

Sorry this wasn't posted sooner, just been busy & in pain. No one said how much a wisdom tooth would hurt coming in. –tear-

Enjoy all! R&R!!

**Chapter 2:"Shockers, Girl Talk & Assholes":**

Lorelai got off work & drove to her father's mother's house. She pulled into the driveway, sighed & got out of her truck. She straightened her shirt & brushed off her pants walking to the door, she knocked. Her father opened the door with her grandmother behind him.  
"Hey sweetie." Her father said letting her in  
"Don't sweetie me, what do you want dad?" Lorelai asked sitting on the couch, crossing her arms. Needless to say she & her father did not get along.  
"Lorelai what in the world have you done to your beautiful hair?" her grandmother asked of her dark purple locks.  
"I rebelled again." She replied rolling her eyes.  
"Well it could be worse I guess you could've pierced or tattooed something else…" her grandmother said of her few tattoos & piercings.  
"Can we just get on with whatever it is I have been summoned here for?"  
"Fine." Her father said sighing, as he put on his glasses & picked up some papers.  
"Your mother & I had an agreement when we divorced that if she died before I did & you were still unmarried I would be allowed to choose a suitable husband for you."

Lorelai's jaw just dropped. "No my mother would have never agreed to that shit with you people."  
"Well she did young lady…" her father yelled  
"and let's face it Lorelai, you aren't going to get anyone with purple hair, piercings, tattoos, working the ways you do & with the people you associate yourself with." Her grandmother said. Her grandmother hated her rebellion, she was still living in the old south debutant years & couldn't stand the fact that her only granddaughter was not like her.  
"I am the way I am cause I can't stand you people, I do what I do cause it makes me happy & 'those people' I associate myself with are more like family then you ever have been or ever will be." Lorelai said  
"That's enough!" her father roared grabbing her arm, making her wince in pain. "You will respect us & you will do as I say or else..."  
Lorelai glared at him & sat down.  
"Fine so who's this person I'm suppose to 'marry'?" she asked silently  
"Travis Richards." Her father replied  
"Fuck no!" Lorelai said  
"Lorelai meet me in the garage." Her father said, her eyes widen & she swallowed in fear. She walked behind him & no sooner then the door shut her slapped her across the face.  
"I did not raise you like this…"  
"you didn't raise me at all, my mother did." She said as his hand went to her throat holding her to the wall.  
"Listen little girl, you will do as I say, you will respects us & you will marry Travis, understood?"  
Lorelai glared at him & whispered.  
"I'll think about it…"  
"Good…" he said letting go of her neck as she walked out of the garage & to her truck getting in & speeding off crying.

**Meanwhile with Shannon, Jeff, Matt & Brittany:**

The gang sat at Cracker Barrel waiting on Lorelai, Jeff had brought his girlfriend Beth, Matt was chatting with Brittany catching up on events that had happened while they were on the road, Shannon shifted in his seat looking out the window.  
"Shan will you please sit still she will be here." Matt said  
"Yeah man, chill she said she was going to be late." Jeff said  
"I know, I know, thank you I just can't shake this bad feeling…" Shannon said  
"Same here…" Brittany said  
"Hey guys here she comes now…" Beth said pointing to the flustered figure of Lorelai pacing up the stairs to the restaurant, she walked in & found them.  
"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late." Lorelai said sitting beside Shannon  
"Its cool, these two were about to send out a search party…" Jeff said pointing to Shannon & Brittany when Beth elbowed him.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine, so what's up?" Lorelai said trying to change the subject

"Lore what's on your neck?" Shannon said moving her hair back taking a better looking making her jerk away from his touch out of instinct.  
"Um, new necklace?" she said  
"then why is the side of your face red?" Matt asked & Brittany pulled the arms of her hoodie up seeing the hand marks, making her friend looked down in shame.

"He did this to you didn't he?" Jeff asked  
"Yeah…" she replied quietly  
"Lorelai why didn't you call us?" Shannon asked  
"For the same reason I didn't call you all the times before…" Lorelai snapped back  
"well what did he want other then to beat you senseless?" Beth asked  
"heh, well its complicated…"  
"we've got time." Brittany said

"Well, get ready for a different kind of party…" she started  
"What's that mean?" Matt asked  
"seems my mom agreed that if she died before my father did & I was still unmarried he could pick my husband & I'd have to marry him. So surprise I'm getting married." Lorelai said sourly.  
"That's bullshit, mom fuller would never agree to such shit." Jeff said  
"That's what I said…" Lorelai replied  
"so has he already picked someone?" Brittany asked  
"yeah…Travis Richards."  
"Snotty spoiled rich kid Travis? His best friend's son Travis? The Travis we pummeled in school?" Matt & Jeff asked  
"One in the same…" Lorelai said laughing slightly at the memory of them beating up Travis.  
"Did you agree to it?" Shannon spoke after a brief silence  
"I said I'd think about it just to get him to let go of my throat…"  
"You can't do this honey not if your heart's not in it." Beth said holding her friends hand  
"yeah." Lorelai said sighing

"Ok I just say we forget about this & have a nice dinner." Jeff said lightening the mood.

They all relaxed & had a surprisingly peaceful dinner with lots of playful banter being thrown between the participants, but everyone knew deep down there were bigger issues yet to come to the table.

Shannon & Lorelai went back to the house they shared, which always confused everyone since they always seemed to bicker but the people who really knew them, knew they had a strong bond. Lorelai lay in bed tossing & turning at every sound fearing her father was coming for her. She finally sighed in defeat throwing the covers off her creeping down to Shannon's room she opened the door, closing it behind her telling Hella, Dragon & Oz to be quiet. She shook Shannon's sleeping body until he groaned…  
"what? Lore it's 3 in the morning." Shannon said looking at the clock  
"I know, I'm sorry, I just…can I sleep with you tonight?" she said in a scared voice that was all too familiar.  
"Memories?" he asked sleepily & she merely nodded  
"ok c'mon…" he said backing up making room for her to crawl into the bed like they had done so many time before.

Lorelai crawled under the covers as Shannon protectively wrapped his arms around her.  
"Thank you Shan." She whispered before dosing off  
"You're welcome Lore." He replied giving her a slight squeeze before falling back to sleep himself.

**The next day:**

Lorelai woke up before Shannon, as always & got ready. She was truly thankful to have a friend like him, she got in the shower & got ready for work, and while she was getting dressed she let her mind wander to the days previous events.

'_Maybe my family is right, maybe I should get married to Travis. Least I'd be financially stable, cause god only knows how much longer Shannon's going to keep me around at GCI.'_ She thought as she grabbed her keys, bag & coat, walking out the door to go to work.

'_I mean who would want someone like me? Ugh this is all too much I need to talk to Britt.'_ Lorelai thought as she grabbed her phone dialing Brittany's number.

"what?" Brittany asked groggily as she answered the phone

"Morning sunshine…"  
"lore it's 6 in the morning someone better be dead or in critical condition…"

"Well, close I just need someone to talk to…meet me for coffee?"  
"The usual place?"  
"Yep…"  
"Ok, give me 15 minutes"  
"thanks squishy I owe you…"  
"yeah, yeah…" Brittany said as she hung up on her friend making Lorelai snicker.

Lorelai pulled up to the small coffee shop across the street from GCI, she got out & ordered her a coffee & a chocolate chip muffin & sat down waiting for Brittany. Soon she arrived, ordered her coffee & muffin & they sat outside. They were the only ones crazy enough to sit outside in the cold, they loved the cold.  
"So what's on your mind chickaroo?" Brittany asked taking a sip of her coffee

"Just this shit with my father, I'm actually kind of thinking of marrying Travis…" Lorelai said picking at her muffin ashamed as Brittany choked on her muffin.  
"Are you nuts?!"  
"I guess…"  
"You can't marry someone just cause you're told to, you haven't even seen Travis since we got out of school."  
"Yeah I know but I want to be financially stable, I'm pretty much given up on love. Who could want or love someone like me?"  
"Oh honey, don't think like that I mean look at Jeff he's got Beth & he's crazier then you are." Brittany said making Lorelai smile slightly  
"And you're not the only good person without love, look at me, hell look at Matt & Shan, we're all single & haven't found true love. So don't give in we're going to fight this then we're going to find you a good loving guy even if I have to buy one from Russia."  
"Thank Britt, and those are mail order brides, dummy."  
"Ok so I'll drug someone from here." Brittany said making her friend laugh.

They talked for awhile until Lorelai had to go open up the shop; Brittany offered to tag along so she wouldn't be alone. Brittany sat on the couch talking to Lorelai when Shannon walked in.

"Look who woke up…" Brittany said  
"Whatever I'm not late, I even beat the artists." Shannon said  
"ok Mr. Sensitive." Lorelai said from the couch

"No fair, where's my coffee?" Shannon said eyeing the girls coffee cups  
"across the street so you better start walking before traffic gets too bad & you have to make like frogger." Lorelai said  
"Don't you have work to do?" Shannon asked  
"nope I did all right the first time…" Lorelai said grinning at her boss

"And what about you?" Shannon asked looking at Brittany  
"She woke me up to talk & no, now I'm wired on coffee…" Brittany said grinning at him  
"Great now I'm stuck with you both."  
"Aww Shanny you know you love us…" Lorelai said.

The day soon was under-way Jeff was there with Beth getting his hand tattoo worked on & Matt was hanging out with Brittany while Lorelai worked & Shannon tattooed.

Soon someone walked in Lorelai looked up & had to look twice the guy looked like Randy Orton but with blonder hair & no tattoos but something seemed awful familiar about him Lorelai just couldn't put her finger on it.  
"Can I help you?" she asked  
"You don't recognize me do you?" the guy smirked as he took his shades off  
"No, why? Should I?" she asked getting a little annoyed  
"I think you should considering I'm your fiancée."  
"Travis…" Lorelai said quietly  
"That right babe. Now c'mere let me look at you…" he said offering her his hand. Lorelai swallowed uneasy, feeling Matt, Beth, Jeff, Shannon & Brittany's eyes on her. She walked around the desk & stood in front of him, he walked around her like a lion examining his prey. By this time the group had stood up ready to defend their friend.  
"Well you are definitely going to have to dye that mop you call hair a normal color, lose the piercings & cover up the tattoos, I might be able to stomach you." Travis said making Lorelai's jaw drop in shock  
"who are you to tell me how to change & live my life?" Lorelai said defiantly but was soon brought back down to size when he gripped her arm, he moved into her ear whispering.  
"You may not like me, but you will respect me. And no fiancée of mine will work in these conditions got it?"  
Lorelai merely nodded in fear, she looked over at Shannon in fear, and Shannon finally found his feet & stood between Travis & Lorelai.  
"Let her go…" Shannon said dangerously low in tone

"This doesn't concern you punk; you have no say so in her life…" Travis said nose to nose with Shannon.  
"Neither do you!" Shannon spat at him  
"She's my fiancée!" Travis said as his grip on Lorelai's arm tightened  
"And she's my best friend, now I suggest you let her go before I break your hands into so many pieces you'll never be able to jack off again…" Shannon said never breaking eye contact with him; Travis just smirked & let her go.  
"Your father & I have bought some things for you & he's moving them to the house now, so I'll see you at home…" he said handing Lorelai a key, before touching her face "and you will quit your job, you wont have to worry about working ever again…" Lorelai pulled away from him in disgust when he grabbed a fist full of her hair & pulled her to him whispering in her ear.  
"You will do it, or you'll pay dearly…I would hate for something bad to happen to your little friend & his shop…" Lorelai looked over at Shannon with wide eyes who just looked at her quizzically. Travis released her hair, kissing her cheek, he put his shades back on & went to walk out when Brittany stood in front of him.

"Look here you son of a bitch, if I found out you harmed one hair on my friend's head, I will make sure you will never have children ever in your life, understand?"  
Travis just smirked & went to walk past her when Brittany kneed him in the crotch.  
"Oops, knee slipped." She said smirking at Travis who was doubled over, he composed himself & went to slap her when Matt pushed her behind him & gave Travis a 'touch her & die' look. Travis just shook his head in disgust & walked out.

Shannon had picked up Lorelai's trembling body & moved her to the back room comforting her, when she looked at him in the eye & Shannon knew what was coming…  
"don't say it Lore." He begged his friend  
"I have to Shannon, I have to quit…"  
"why? Don't give them the satisfaction."  
"I have to, it's one thing for them to hurt me, but this is your dream & y'all are my family I'd die if something happened to y'all or your shop because of me." Lorelai said getting up.  
"Don't do this Lore."  
"I'm sorry Shannon, I have to." She said letting go of his hand, she grabbed her stuff & walked out of the shop. Hoping that the battle was over…but little did they all know that a battle was done but a war had only just begun.


	3. Hardy Shows & Confrontations

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a lot of problems with my mouth & had to have emergency surgery on it Tuesday so I've been recovering from it. And ironically it wasn't my wisdom tooth it was other teeth. But I'm on the road to getting better slowly but surely so here's Chapter 3! P.S. if you are a Jeff Hardy fan please check out my friends site it's AMAZING ENJOY! R&R!

**Chapter 3: "Hardy Shows & Confrontations":**

**One week later:**

Lorelai had cut all contact with Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Beth & Brittany for fear Travis would make good on his threat. She was kept on a short leash at all times. That day he was at work & she asked to go shopping which he Okayed as long as she was home before he was. She got dressed in some of the new clothes her father & Travis bought her, today she wore a cream color long sleeved turtle neck, with dark color jeans & brown suede knee high boots and she clipped her light brown hair up. It wasn't her natural color but it wasn't purple which pleased Travis, she grabbed her bag & keys & walked out the door, she was happy to of gotten out of the house alone without Travis up her ass.

She got in her truck & had every intention of going to the mall when she passed a familiar road, deciding against her better judgment she did a quick u-turn & turned down the familiar road.

**Meanwhile with the "Core" group:**

They were all sitting around Matt's house worried & bummed about Lorelai.  
"We should film a Hardy Show episode, you know, to take our minds off recent events." Matt suggested

"Yeah but it wouldn't be the same without Lore." Jeff said with everyone agreeing  
"C'mon let's just give it a shot." Matt said as they all finally agreed

"Ok what's the plot?" Shannon asked  
"It will be me & Jeff vs. Beth & Britt with you as the ref."  
"What's the reason for the match?" Beth asked  
"Britt will be mad cause I drank her milkshake & Beth you will be mad at Jeff for leaving the toilet seat up again."  
"Hey! That's not funny!" Jeff said as Brittany laughed  
"Ok so let's get going, Zombie is on the way." Matt said as they all walked outside warming up.

Finally Zombie arrived with the camera & started filming.  
"Hello out there Hardy show fans, today we're going to have a little mixed tag team action…" Matt said into the camera.  
"With me & my brother Jeff, going up against the lovely team of Beth & Brittany." He said as they all waved at the camera.  
"You might be asking yourself why, well see Beth is mad at me for leaving the toilet seat up yet again & Brittany is mad at Matt for drinking her milkshake." Jeff said as the girls crossed their arms & nodded.  
"And I'm the ref." Shannon said walking in front of the camera.  
"Yeah the resident Reject is the ref, so let's get this match started…"  
"You bitches are going down…" Brittany & Beth said getting into the ring, making Jeff & Matt fake fear climbing in after them, soon the match was started.

Lorelai pulled up to the familiar house, she got out of her truck & knocked on the front door, no answer. She sighed thinking no one was home when she heard a scream come from the back yard; she arched her eye brow in curiosity, she walked around the house to the backyard, she snickered at the site. Her friends were in a make-shift fight for the show, Matt was about to beat Brittany with a pin when Lorelai spoke.

"Don't hurt my girl, I need her for moral support…" she said with a sad smile as everyone looked up at her in shock, until she started laughing at the pin Matt had Brittany in. Her leg was over his shoulder & he was between her legs. They looked at her confused for her sudden outburst then looked down at Matt & Britt.  
"Matt, you're my brother, I love you to death. But I really don't want to see your sex position you're going to have Brittany in later tonight." Jeff said gagging. Matt just flipped Jeff the bird helping Brittany up.  
"He was just pinning me." Brittany laughed getting out of the ring with Beth to go hug Lorelai  
"Yeah I'm sure he does pin you." Shannon said  
"All night long…" Jeff said as Beth smacked him in the back of the head & Matt smacked Shannon.

"Where have you been Lore? We've missed you." Britt asked her friend.  
"On my short leash…he doesn't know I'm here, he thinks I'm at the mall." Lorelai said looking down ashamed  
"Well tell him to fuck off, who gives a shit about a piece of paper, we'll fucking burn it if we have to." Britt said, Lorelai just sighed wishing it was that easy. Lorelai was about to say something when Matt grabbed Brittany throwing her over his shoulder, throwing her back into the ring.  
"Matt! I was talking!" Brittany yelled looking up at Matt from the canvas.  
"Talking? There's no talking in wrestling!" Matt said as the match continued. Lorelai laughed slightly as she stood at the apron cheering on Brittany & Beth's team.

Finally Matt got the pin on Brittany again as Jeff held Beth back from breaking up the 3 count. Shannon counted to 3 & the match was over.  
"Thanks for the distraction Lore!" Jeff said letting go of Beth  
"I didn't mean to be…" Lorelai said innocently as she climbed into the ring.  
"Its ok girl, we'll get them back in the re-match." Beth said hugging Lorelai  
"Yeah whatever now quit hogging all the Lorelai love, we aint seen her either you know." Jeff said hugging Lorelai carrying her over to Matt & Shannon.  
"Oh no I'm in enemy territory…" Lorelai said hugging Matt  
"Enemy nothing I'm just the ref…" Shannon said grabbing Lorelai from Matt hugging her.  
"Well ref you should give me your famous Mooregasim." Lorelai said teasing about his choice of name for his finisher. He then started humping her leg, making her laugh.  
"Shannon you pervert…" Matt said hanging his arm across Brittany's shoulders.  
"Oh she meant the finisher?" Shannon asked innocently as he stopped

"Duh!" Brittany said making Lorelai laugh more.  
"Oh, well then this will just have to do…" Shannon said wrapping his arm around her neck covering her mouth with his hand & dipping her acting like he was kissing her. While everyone hooted & hollered, they all had fun until Lorelai had to leave for her short leash again. None of them giving 2 thoughts about the episode they just shot being on YouTube.

**Fast Forward: One week later:**

Lorelai had snuck over to Matt's more & more to hang out with her friends, Travis never suspecting a thing, until that night.

Lorelai had made dinner & was lying in bed reading a magazine when she heard the front door slam; she slowly slid out of bed scared of his mood. Travis stomped up the stairs coming through the bedroom door glaring daggers at Lorelai.  
"Hey honey…" she said cautiously before he back handed her causing her to fall to the floor.  
"Don't honey me, you slut. You didn't think I would find out?" He said grabbing a fist full of her hair  
"What are you talking about Travis?" she said on the verge of tears.  
"Don't play that innocent bullshit with me…" he said pulling her up to her feet by her hair, throwing her small body against the door frame making her scream in pain as the wood came in contact with her spine. He grabbed her by the throat holding her against the wall.  
"You didn't think I'd see it? How you were suddenly happy with me. How you were always in meetings for the wedding." He smirked as she clawed at his hands to let her go; he kneed her in the stomach.  
"I saw the video Lorelai…" he said slamming her head against the wall, his hand still on her throat.  
"What video?" she gasped as he punched her in the face again.  
"What video?!?! Oh you know the one little show called 'The Hardy Show'" Travis said as her eyes widen finally realizing what he was talking about.  
"Aww finally remember, slut?" he said throwing her to the floor as her ribs hit the dresser, making her curl up in pain, she coughed up blood & wheezed out.  
"It was just fun."  
"Fun? Fun is letting that reject & those inbreeds put there hands all over you?" he asked kicking her in the ribs, he watched her cry in pain & cough up spots of blood.  
"C'mon, get up." He said grabbing her by the arm taking her to the top step of the stairs, holding on to her by her throat as she looked at him in fear.  
"Remember you deserved all of this…" he said letting her go watching her tumble down the steps, landing with a sickening thud at the bottom. He slowly walked down the steps watching her cry & wheeze in pain, he bent down & moved a strand of hair out of her face.  
"You're pathetic. I'm going out with my buddies, when I get back you had better have all this blood cleaned up." He said shoving her face to the ground one last time before walking out the door.

Lorelai lay on the floor in pain, trying to keep herself conscious she crawled slowly to her bag grabbing her cell phone she dialed a familiar number, praying the person would pick up.

Shannon was over at Matt's shooting an episode for the Hardy show when his cell phone rang.  
"Its Lore…" he said answering it  
"What's u…" he said not finishing his sentence  
"Shannon…" Lorelai wheezed into the phone  
"Lore?"  
"Yes, I need you to come take me to the…hospital…I need you Shannon…" she said trying to keep from dropping the phone.  
"Ok babe hold on I'm coming, try to stay awake for me ok?"  
"Ok Shannon, hurry…please." Lorelai pleaded as Shannon hung up  
Matt & Brittany looked at him funny…  
"That was Lorelai, something happened, I need to get her to the hospital, Brittany grab her a change of clothes, Matt call Jeff & Beth…" Shannon said running out the door, getting in his truck he floored it to the prison Travis kept Lorelai.

Shannon got to the house & walked in seeing Lorelai semi-conscious behind the couch; he ran over & knelt down beside her.  
"Lore? Lorelai? C'mon baby girl you got to wake up for me." Shannon said grabbing her bag, scooping her up.  
"Shannon?" she whispered  
"Yeah babe it's me, I'm going to get you to the hospital ok?" he said sliding her in the passenger side of the truck  
"Ok." She said softly  
Shannon got in the truck & sped off to the hospital, trying to keep Lorelai awake. When he finally got to the E.R. they immediately took her back to the trauma room & left Shannon in the waiting room. He filled out some paper work for the nurses & then waited, finally letting anger overcome his body.


	4. Someone Save Me, if you can

**A/N:** Ok guys, here is chap 4 yes you get some well deserved smut but I think my smut writing has gone to the shitter & I suck at it anymore but I'll let you guys be the judge. So R&R and ENJOY! Don't forget to check out my friends Jeff Hardy site. 

**Chapter 4: "Someone Save Me, if you can":**

Matt & Brittany arrived at the hospital with Jeff & Beth in toe; they found Shannon in the waiting room his shirt covered in Lorelai's blood.  
"How is she?" Matt asked  
"I don't know they haven't said anything." Shannon said sighing  
"He did this to her didn't he…" Brittany asked looking at Shannon's blood covered shirt.  
"Yeah…he did…" Shannon replied dangerously low  
"Was he there when you got her?" Jeff asked  
"No, but if he was I'd be in jail for manslaughter." Shannon said running a hand through his hair in aggravation.  
"Well one thing is for sure, we can't let her go back to him again, not after tonight…" Beth said rubbing Shannon's back as they all agreed.

Soon a doctor came out of the back.  
"Is anyone here for a…Lorelai Fuller?" a short woman doctor asked looking around. Shannon shot up to his feet walking over to her with the rest of the gang in toe.  
"We're here for Lorelai Fuller. Is she ok?" Shannon asked  
"I'm Doctor Lopez, Ms. Fuller sustained quite a few injuries but nothing too serious." The doctor said as everyone released a sigh of relief.  
"She has some cracked ribs that should heal fully in a few weeks as well as a severely sprained ankle & wrist, the rest are cuts & bruises that will heal in time."  
"Thank you, when can we see her?" Brittany asked the doctor.  
"Well she's still kind of out of it but you can see her anytime, she in room 418…" the doctor said offering a friendly smile  
"Thank you doctor." They said before walking to the elevator to go up to see Lorelai.

They arrived at the room & Shannon opened the door, pulling back the curtain the room was silent. Lorelai lay in a hospital bed bandaged up; her face was barely recognizable from all the bruises. Soon her eyes fluttered open & she offered her friends a small smile.

"Y'all just going to stand there & stare or you going to sit down?" Lorelai said quietly, Shannon sat on one side of the bed & Brittany sat on the other while, Matt, Jeff & Beth sat in chair beside the bed.  
"How you feeling baby girl?" Shannon asked sliding a piece of her hair out of her face.  
"I've been better, hell I've been a lot better but doctors say I'll live…" She replied with a small smile.  
"Why did he do this Lore?" Jeff asked, Lorelai just looked away out the window a tear sliding down her cheek  
"He saw the Hardy Show & saw I was there & everything we did & he just flipped & beat me senseless…" She said as her chin quivered  
"Is this the first time he's done it?" Brittany asked, fearing the answer.

Lorelai just shook her head no, not looking at her friends. Shannon just held her to his chest in a hug while she softly cried; Brittany just rubbed her back, while Jeff, Beth & Matt all looked at each other solemnly.

They all stayed visiting for awhile until the nurse in charge of Lorelai told them visiting hours were about over. Jeff, Matt & Beth all hugged Lorelai good-bye.  
"I'll be right back I'm going to bring up your change of clothes…" Brittany said jogging out of the room to catch up with Matt, Jeff & Beth. Lorelai just shook her head at her friend looking over at Shannon.  
"Shan you don't have to stay, I'm fine." Lorelai said squeezing his hand lightly  
"I'm not leaving your side Lore." Shannon said, Lorelai just smiled slightly A few seconds later Shannon blurted something out that shocked Lorelai.  
"Marry me Lore." Shannon asked looking right into her eyes, Lorelai's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
"What? Are you serious?"  
"As a heart attack, marry me Lore. The contract says you have to marry someone not specifically who."  
Lorelai just looked at him in shock.  
"Shannon you can't marry me, what if the one you're meant to be with comes along, you don't want to be tied to me."  
"Lorelai, look at me, no one is going to want to marry me, I'm not even sure how you have put up with me for this long…" Shannon said trying to lighten the mood, Lorelai just looked away from him, tears stinging her eyes. Soon Brittany came back with a change of clothes for Lorelai.  
"Britt can you sit with Lore for one sec while I run & get something?" Shannon asked Brittany  
"Yeah sure, no problem…" she said sitting on Lorelai's bed as Shannon jogged out of the room to get something.

Soon Shannon came back & Brittany left, knowing Matt was cussing her to hurry up in the car. Lorelai looked at Shannon, he was trying his best to be serious but she knew him too well, his eyes showed he was up to something. He sits beside her on the bed & holds her hand…  
"I figured you said no to me because I didn't ask right so…" he said pulling a cherry ring pop out of his pocket, knowing she loved them, he got on his knee by her bed "…Lorelai will you leave that asshole & marry this asshole?" he asked making her laugh.  
"Are you sure?" she asked him  
"Of course I am, I mean I got the ring & everything, it's even cherry, your favorite…" he said laughing slightly  
"Ok, yes, I'll leave that asshole & marry you, asshole." She said smiling slightly as his eyes lit up & he put the ring pop on her left hand ring finger & kissed the back of her hand.

He pushed the chairs together & laid next to her in the chairs beside the bed, holding her hand, he flipped through the channels on the TV.  
"want to watch CSI: NY?" he asked  
"when have I ever turned down CSI: NY?" she replied  
"good point, CSI:NY it is.." he said keeping it on the channel.

Soon Lorelai's meds kicked in sending her into a peaceful sleep, Shannon just watched her sleep while holding her hand until sleep overcame him as well.

**Matt & Brittany's POV:**

On the ride back to Matt's house Brittany was quiet, almost too quiet for Matt's liking. Brittany was always really talkative but not tonight so Matt knew something was on her mind. It more then likely what happened to Lorelai & revenge killing Travis.

Matt pulled up to the house & Brittany just got out of the car & moped up the stairs to the house when Matt got a bright idea. He picked up some snow made it into a ball & through it at her, the snow ball hitting her in the back of the head, making him wince but laugh.  
"C'mon Matt not now…" she said turning around looking at him, as he leaned against the car with his infamous smug look he knew she hated.  
"Why not? You scared?" He asked making another snow ball  
"I'm not afraid of you Matt." She said serious  
"Prove it." He said throwing another snowball this one hitting her in the face making him laugh.  
"Oh you are a dead man." She said throwing a snow ball back at him before tackling him to the ground.

They rolled around throwing snow at each other until Matt was on top of Brittany pinning her hands down, they looked at each other smiling as Matt leaned down kissing her lips gently. Pulling back Matt just looked down at her blushing slightly as she looked at him in slight shock, she smiled pulling him down to her kissing him deeper shocking him as he returned the kiss until she flipped him over pinning him whispering against his lips.  
"1, 2, 3…I win." She said smiling as she stood up brushing herself off, he just smiled devilishly at her pulling her feet out from under her bring her back down to the snow with him as pulled her under him by her leg kissing her again until a familiar voice broke the quiet winter air.

"Y'all is either going to get pneumonia or get stuck together…" Jeff said from the top step watching them. Matt & Brittany just flipped him off getting up walking inside the house.  
"It's about time…" Jeff said to Matt as he walked past him into the house smiling at Matt as he sat down on the couch next to Beth when she smacked him in the back of the head.  
"Ow, what it is about time…I'm happy for them." Jeff said rubbing the back of his head.  
"What is about time?" Brittany asked confused  
"You two getting together. Matt has had the biggest crush on you since we were kids." Jeff said smiling as Brittany looked up at Matt; Matt was just sending a death glare to Jeff.  
"Really?" Brittany asked looking at Matt as he blushed sheepishly & nodded  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, Matt just shrugged blushing as Brittany wrapped her arm's around his neck kissing him softly sucking his bottom lip.  
"So you mean to tell me I could've had these kisses 20 years ago?" she asked flirtatiously, he smiled resting his hands on her hips.  
"Yes." He replied.  
"Mmmm I think I'm going to have to make up for lost time…" she said kissing him softly as he smiled widely until Brittany walked over to Jeff & smacked him in the back of the head.  
"Ow, what the…" Jeff said rubbing the back of his head again  
"that's for not telling me until now…" Brittany said as Beth laughed  
"I'm going to bed if people keep smacking me…" Jeff said pouting  
"You in bed sounds like a good idea, it's been a long night, c'mon monkey boy…" Beth said pulling Jeff up off the couch.  
"Night all…" they said walking out the door to go home.

**Meanwhile back at the hospital:**

Lorelai jerked awake screaming slightly from a nightmare, causing Shannon to jerk falling through the chairs onto the floor. He stood up & sat on the bed holding her as she cried into his chest.  
"Shhh its ok baby girl…its ok you're safe now." Shannon said holding to him until she pushed him away.  
"No Shannon you got to go, he'll kill you. I know he'll kill me, please go." She said looking at him with fear in her eyes as tears streamed down her face.  
"No Lore, I'm not going anywhere. He isn't going to hurt you, not anymore." Shannon said firmly as she collapsed back into his arms crying. Lorelai fell asleep in Shannon's arms; he just lay back against the bed holding her in his arms as he did so many nights before. He sat awake plotting revenge against Travis; he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms & smiled kissing her forehead.  
_'I think I'm falling in love with my best friend…'_ he thought to himself before falling asleep.

**Back with Matt & Brittany:**

Matt & Brittany sat in the living room, Brittany laying her head on his shoulder playing with his hand when she asked.  
"What now?"  
"I don't know…" he said trailing off "I…I know I don't want to lose my best friend though." He said looking at her.  
"Neither do I." She replied  
"ok so should…we risk a relationship?" he asked  
"What's the risk if we both like each other? Besides didn't you build your career on risks?" she asked smirking slightly as he moved his face closer to hers.  
"Yeah I guess you're right…" he whispered before she could reply he captured her lips in a deep kiss. She moaned lightly wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair as his tongue slowly massaged against hers. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist he carried her up the stairs to his bed room, kicking the door shut he laid her down on his bed. Her hair fanned out on the pillow as he looked down at her.

He took a shaky breath & lay between her legs kissing her softly as his hands traced up her sides & tummy over her shirt, pulling it up slightly. His warm finger tips tracing over the slightly exposed skin on her tummy making chill bumps form, he kissed & sucked her neck till his lips hit the top of her shirt. She sat up slightly for him to tug her shirt off; he reached around her unclasping her bra, his eyes never leaving hers. He slid the straps down her shoulders kissing where they once lay & pulled it way from her body exposing the top half of her body completely to him. He looked her up down & licked his lips slightly, causing her to blush until she tugged at his shirt pulling it off of him tossing it to the floor with her bra & top.

He kissed her neck again groping her breasts in his hands, her body engulfed in chill bumps from his soft warm touch. Soon his mouth captured one of her nipples causing her to gasp out tugging at his hair lightly making him smile against her as he laid her back on the bed moving to the other nipple twirling his tongue around the tip bringing them to their hard peaks. He moved down her stomach leaving a trail of warm kisses till he hit the top of her jeans. He looked up at her tugging open the button & zipper all at once pulling the jeans down her long legs, tossing them to the floor. He trailed his hands back up her legs to her hips where her panties rested, he went to pull them off when she grabbed his hands, he looked up her confused until she smiled devilishly.

"Not so fast cowboy, you are overdressed." She said sitting up undoing his pants, he watched her feeling his cock grow harder wanting her. It took every bit of Brittany to stay calm or she'd lose her mind, yes he merely kissed & touched her so far but the things he did to her drove her insane.

Soon she tugged off his pants, he kicked them off on to the floor when she started rubbing his cock threw his boxers causing him to moan. She tugged his boxer off tossing them on the floor; she lay back on the bed satisfied with herself as he smirked evilly at her tugging her panties off with his teeth putting them on the floor. Her slick mound was all but dripping for him, making his cock rage on harder then it's ever been making him groan in his throat.

He slid between her legs making her moan as his throbbing cock came in full contact with her mound for the first time. He rested his head next to hers whispering in her ear.  
"You sure you want this? Cause I'm not sure I have much self control left."  
She looked at him & smiled placing a small kiss on his lips.  
"Positive babe." She whispered back before he plunged deep into her causing them both to moan out loudly. Soon they found a rhythm every thrust Matt did was joined by Brittany's bucking hips causing him to plunge deeper & deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving him full access to her, her nails scraping lightly down his back in pleasure, arching her back into him as he sucked & kissed her neck, lips & chest to keep from screaming her name.

Soon she was at her peak & Matt knew it, he felt her walls starting to spasm around his cock as he slid in & out of her.  
"Oh god Matt, Please…" she moaned feeling the sweat lightly blanket her body  
"Please what baby? Tell me what you want…" he said roughly into her ear  
"Make me cum, I need it baby please…oh god Matt!" she said digging her nails into his back a little harder then intended as he smiled & with one finally thrust made her cum all over his cock.  
"Oh fuck Brittany, cum for me, oh baby you feel so good…ugghh I'm cumming…" he said as he finally let himself take his long awaited release into her.

Spent, Matt rested his head on Brittany's shoulder still buried deep inside her, she held him close to her in her arms as they caught their breaths. He soon slid out & laid next to her holding her in his arms, he pulled a sheet over them & kissed her.  
"You were amazing…" she said from his chest  
"you were too babe…" he said playing with her hair as they both fell asleep.


	5. Bruises fade but Pain Remains

**A/N:** Ok guys, here is chap 5 sorry I haven't updated in awhile my body is deciding to take it's sweet time healing from surgery so yeah. So R&R and ENJOY! Don't forget to check out my friends Jeff Hardy site. 

**Chapter 5: "Bruises fade but Pain Remains":**

**The next morning at the hospital:**

Shannon was lying beside Lorelai in her hospital bed when he roused up. Lorelai was already up picking at the plate they claimed as breakfast in front of her. She felt him stir around & looked beside her.  
"Morning sleepy head…" she said sipping on her chocolate milk she made them bring her.  
"Morning, how long have you been up?" Shannon asked stretching, sitting up.  
"I've been up since 5am, damn nurses checking vitals & shit, then at 7am they brought me what they said is breakfast but I'm not too sure, I think they are lying…" Lorelai said poking at the eggs.  
"Oh c'mon Lore they can't be that bad…" Shannon said walking to the sink splashing water on his face.  
"Oh yeah? Then you eat it, if you eat it, I will…" Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"The older you get the more childish you get…" Shannon said grabbing the fork.  
"And the older you get the uglier you get, now eat…" she said sticking her tongue out.

Shannon picked some of the eggs up on the fork & put them in his mouth, then immediately regretting it, trying not to look at Lorelai with a disgusted look on his face.  
"See they're not that bad..." he said trying to chew the eggs  
"Yeah right let's see you swallow…" Lorelai said amused, Shannon tried but spit them out into a napkin.  
"Ok so they taste horrible, like ass…like horrible plastic ass…" Shannon said wiping his tongue with the napkin, Lorelai just laughed.  
"Ha, ha I told you. Punk!" She said sitting back on the bed.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll go get us some McDonald's as soon as the doctor comes in…" Shannon said, sitting next to her on the bed watching TV.

Around 10am that morning the doctor made her rounds.  
"Good morning Ms. Fuller, ah I see you have a helper nice to see you again Mr.?" Dr. Lopez extending her hand unsure of Shannon's name.  
"Moore, Shannon Moore." Shannon said shaking the doctor's hand.  
"Ok Mr. Moore." Dr. Lopez said looking over Lorelai's chart.  
"So what's the word doc? Can you cut me loose today?" Lorelai asked anxiously, making Shannon shake his head & the doctor laugh.  
"Well, aren't we anxious this morning?" Doctor Lopez said looking up at Lorelai.  
"Yeah, I'm not a fan of hospitals."  
"I understand, well let me check your vitals & I'll tell you what I think…" the doctor said walking over to Lorelai helping her sit up.  
"Shannon don't be looking at my butt or I'll kick yours." Lorelai said  
"What I can't see my fiancés butt?" Shannon said in a whiny voice.  
"I thought your fiancé is the reason you're in here & Mr. Moore was just a friend…" The doctor asked looking at Lorelai suspiciously  
"Well…" Lorelai said  
"I was a friend last night but long story short, I proposed last night & she's going to be with me so I can keep her safe…" Shannon said cringing as he saw the bruises on Lorelai's body that the flimsy gown revealed.  
"Yep he even gave me a ring…" Lorelai said holding up her ring pop clad finger.  
"That's very sweet…" Doctor Lopez said laughing lightly finishing up checking Lorelai out.

"Well Ms. Fuller you looked ok compared to the way you came in. So I'll write up the release forms only if you promise to eat, take it easy & if Mr. Moore takes care of you till I say other wise." She said winking at them.  
"Ma'am yes, ma'am whatever you say ma'am." Lorelai said saluting the doctor.

"I agree as well…" Shannon said saluting the doctor.  
"Ok good, I'll go get those papers together." Doctor Lopez said walking out of the room.

"Thank God I'm breaking out of this joint." Lorelai said anxious.  
"Calm down jumping bean. Let's get you dressed." Shannon said grabbing the change of clothes Brittany had brought the night before.  
"Now those are 4 words I bet you never thought you'd say to a girl…" Lorelai said scooting to the edge of the bed so Shannon could slide a pair of panties up her legs, making Lorelai tense a bit. He watched her eyes never taking them off her. He helped her get on a pair of jeans but they had to wait till they disconnected the IV before putting her shirt on.

The nurse came in with a wheel chair & clip board  
"So I hear you're leaving us…" She said sweetly going to disconnect Lorelai's IV.  
"Yeah I am…" eyeing the wheel chair suspiciously "…and I'm guessing I'm not exactly going to walk out of here am I?" she asked the nurse.  
"No ma'am but we're going give you crutches to go home with." The nurse said throwing away the IV.  
"Oh joy." Lorelai said sourly.  
The nurse explained the discharge forms & bathing directions & what not. Giving her some prescriptions mostly for pain. Lorelai signed the papers & the nurse wheeled Lorelai down to the lobby where Shannon had brought his truck around to. He helped her in the truck & pulled off. They stopped & got some food from McDonalds before going to Shannon's; they arrived at Shannon's house & Lorelai teared up looking around the house they use to share & saw all her stuff was still in the same places they had been when she left. They ate & took a nap on the couch.

**With Matt & Brittany:**

Brittany woke up in Matt's arms; she rolled over looking at his sleeping face. She smiled tucking a stray curl behind his ear; she slowly slid out of his embrace & went to the bathroom. She slipped on her robe & walked down stairs to start the coffee when she saw it was 12pm on the microwave clock.

She started the coffee; she fed the dogs & poured her & Matt a cup of coffee & walked back up the stairs to Matt's room. He was still fast asleep, she sat the mugs on the night stand & slid in bed laying on Matt kissing his lips lightly, making him smile lightly in his sleep, she kissed his bottom lip again causing his eyes to flutter open smiling as he looked down at her.

"Afternoon sleepy head…" she said tucking some hair out of his face as she lay on his chest.  
"Mmm, afternoon?" he asked stretching  
"Yep its 12 noon…" she said planting a kiss on his bare chest getting up to get the mugs, when Matt just pulled her back in bed beside him causing her to let out a loud yelp as he started tickling her.

"Matt!!...Matt stop!!..." she gasped between laughs which just made him keep on the tickle torture.  
"I'm going…to take your…coffee back downstairs…if you don't…STOP!" she said laughing hard, making Matt stop.  
"Coffee?" he said letting her compose herself, she nodded & pointed to the night stand.  
"1 sugar, a little cream…you know I didn't forget how you like your coffee just because we had sex…" she said winking at him as she handed him his mug & sipped on hers, he just blushed slightly & nodded. They let a comfortable silence come between them as they leaned against the head board sipping their coffee until Brittany asked.

"So what made you kiss me last night?"  
"I don't know, I just couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. Besides I think 20 years is long enough to have waited…" he said sipping his coffee, looking at her as she smiled & nodded in agreement.

"So does this mean you'll be my girl?" Matt asked looking at her hopefully.  
"Yes Matt I'll be your girl, I always have been…" Brittany said looking at him smiling.  
"Always?" he asked in slight shock  
"Yep, you're not the only one who had a childhood crush…" she said winking at him, making him smile.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt asked curiously  
"for the same reason you didn't tell me, besides I thought you were way out of my league…I'm no diva…" Brittany said looking down at the coffee in her mug. Matt just lifted her chin to look at him with his finger.  
"You're perfect to me babe, you're my dream girl. Diva or not." He said smiling lightly at her kissing her lips lightly making her smile & blush.  
"You're my dream guy babe. You were definitely worth the 20 year wait." She said making him smile.

They finished their coffee & lay around in bed the rest of the day watching TV in each others arms.

**Back with Shannon & Lorelai:**

Shannon & Lorelai had woken up from their nap they were sitting on the couch watching TV when Lorelai caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the far wall & teared up. Shannon saw this & just held her, whispering in her ear.  
"That's all the past babe…I'm not letting you go back to him or your father, you've got me involved now & I'm not letting happen again."  
Lorelai just smiled slightly & nodded.  
"Besides we're getting married now…so where do you want to go for the honeymoon?" he asked trying to make her laugh in which he succeeded, she laughed & shoved him away.  
"You perv, is that all you ever think about?"  
"I wasn't talking about sex, gosh; get your mind out of the gutter…" Shannon said as they went back to watching TV.

Shannon looked at Lorelai & every piece of his heart ached for her, no one should have to go through the pain she has, especially not his Lorelai.  
Lorelai felt his eyes on her & it made her uneasy cause she knew what he was looking at. She nudged him, pulling him from his thoughts…  
"What's on your mind Reject?" she asked, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"You're not going over there again…not alone." He answered dangerously low. Lorelai just looked down at her bandaged hand & wrist fiddling with the gauze, not saying anything until he cupped her face in his hands gently.  
"Promise me please Lore." He begged looking into her tear filled eyes  
"I have to Shan, he'll be looking for me…" she whispered

"So? He will find you with me & he can't hurt you…and you're my fiancé now…" he said smiling lightly, making her smiled sadly.  
"Promise?" he asked once more.  
"Yes, I promise." She said smiling slightly.  
"Good…" he said as he held her in his arms once more.

They went back to watching TV when Shannon grabbed her left hand & licked her ring pop until she snatched it back.  
"Hey! My ring pop!" she said  
"Hey! I paid good money for that; I should at least get a lick or two out of it."  
"Nope, mine! All mine!" she said sticking her tongue out.  
"Fine then where's my ring? I didn't get one!" Shannon said fake pouting; Lorelai just scratched her chin & then got up wincing slightly.  
"Lore what are you doing? Where are you going?" Shannon said jumping up worried.  
"Would you sit back down, I'll be right back..." she said limping off to the kitchen with her crutches. Shannon just looked after her funny, shaking his head. That was Lorelai always off doing her thing. A few moments later she emerged with an aluminum ring.  
"Here now you have a ring too…" she said sliding it on his left hand ring finger.  
"Lore you didn't have to do that I was just playing…" he said looking at it & then her.  
"Don't want it? Fine. Give it back." She said sitting next to him laughing  
"No, no, it's mine now." He said keeping it on, he looked at her as she looked at him.

Slowly he leaned in to her claiming her lips in a soft tender kiss, until he realized what he was doing & then pulled away making Lorelai look at him confused.  
"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.  
"Shan its fine…" she said making him look at her, she claimed his lips once more. He deepened the kiss but still being gentle knowing she was in pain. They pulled back looking at each other.  
"Shan I need a favor." Lorelai said unsure of herself  
"Sure, anything babe…"  
"I feel gross, but the orders from the hospital say I can only have a bath…so…will you please help me?" she said not looking at him, he swallowed hard nervous.  
"Um, yeah, sure, uh, I can do that; you can use my tub it's bigger & uh, yeah…" he said scratching the back of his head.  
"I mean if you don't want to you know, I understand and I can try to do it myself, I don't want to gross you out or anything…"  
"no, no it's fine, I'll be more then happy to help, you're beautiful babe…" he said looking at her giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded & they walked up the stairs to Shannon's bath room.

Shannon stood in front of her as she attempted to get undressed but it was just too hard to move. Lorelai looked down in shame & asked…  
"Shan can you help me?"  
"Of course…" he said walking over to her.

He helped take her shirt off; she didn't have a bra on, on count of her cracked ribs. He took off the wrap around her ribs slowly. He then bent down & pulled down her pants & panties, his eyes never leaving hers. He helped her step out of them before sitting her down on the edge of the tub; he started the water making sure the water was the right temperature. He un-wrapped her ankle & wrist, he helped her slide in the tub she winced slightly.

Shannon grabbed a wash cloth & some of her soap & shampoo. He gently started washing her hair, Shannon just watched the blood rinse out of her hair making him tear up, he wiped his eyes on his sleeves. He finished washing her hair & saw she was tearing up, he just wiped them away before they could fall offering a comforting smile.

He got the wash cloth & started wiping off some dried blood softly. He slowly & gently washed her entire body; there was nothing sexual about these actions. Just love. She just looked down at the water in shame; Shannon stopped his washing & made her look at him.  
"Lore, baby you're safe now…" he said looking at her  
"I know I just…I feel ashamed of what he did to me & how I look…" she said as her chin trembled.  
"You're beautiful babe, don't be ashamed you are a very strong woman…" he said giving her a smile, she smiled sadly & nodded. He kissed her lightly on the lips, hugging her not caring if he got wet. He went back to washing her & swallowed hard.  
"So, um, do you want me to wash you or uh…" he said motioning towards her womanhood.  
"Yeah, please…" she said swallowing hard.  
Shannon kept his eyes on hers as he slowly inched his hand down to her womanhood, he slowly started to gently wash it when Lorelai winced in pain, she started crying pushing his hand away from her. Shannon looked at her in confusion & asked  
"What…what…what did I do?...I'm sorry..."  
Lorelai didn't answer him, she just tried to get up out of the tub by herself as he tried to help her, pushing him away.  
"You asked me to help Lorelai, I……Lore, What happened?" Shannon asked still confused.  
"Just…just let me go ok…" Lorelai said before slipping almost falling out of the tub until Shannon caught her in his arms. She just collapsed in his arms as he sat on the floor holding her as she cried hysterically into his chest.  
"Tell me what he did to you." Shannon asked softly.

Lorelai just looked at him with the look of pure unadulterated anger on her face, they locked eyes before she yelled out.  
"He raped me ok?! He beat the shit out of me, he raped me, he humiliated me & I couldn't stop him!!"  
Shannon just looked at her in hurt, anger, shock & sadness all rolled into one. Tears filled his eyes once more & he looked away to wipe them from his eyes.  
"See you can't even stand to look at me…" She said in a barely audible tone.  
Shannon just looked up at her & kissed her, she kissed him back pulling back she looked at him & whispered.  
"He stole my innocence Shan."

'Innocence' that one word & Shannon knew exactly what she meant, anger filled his body, he just held her tight to his chest as she cried, he gently rocked her back & forth trying to comfort her, he wrapped her in her robe warming up her cold, wet body.  
"It's ok Lore, it doesn't count unless you let it count ok?" he said whispering in her hair.  
"I wanted you to touch me so he wasn't the last touch I felt…" she said quietly into his chest. After a few minutes Lorelai looked up at Shannon…  
"I need to feel something other then him…" she said quietly  
"What do you mean?" Shannon asked not sure if she meant what he thought.  
She just got quiet & looked away shaking her head.  
"Nevermind." She said  
"What did you mean Lorelai? Tell me." He asked  
"I just…want you to hold me tonight, please?"  
"Ok babe…I'm here, let's get you some clothes…" he said knowing it's not what she meant but dropping the subject. She nodded, he picked her up & carried to his bedroom, he laid her on the bed dressing her in some jammie pants & one of his t-shirts after he re-wrapped her ribs, ankle & wrist. He got everything squared away around the house, stripped down to his boxers & got in bed with Lorelai, she snuggled close to him in his arms as he held her. Plotting his revenge on Travis for hurting his Lorelai.

**That night with Matt & Brittany:**

Brittany woke up in the middle of the night having one of her infamous hot flashes. She sighed getting out from under Matt & the covers, putting on some shorts & a tank top; she walked down stairs turning the heater off. She walked back up the stairs to Matt's room she cracked open a window. Satisfied & no longer hot she crawled back in bed cuddling up to Matt falling asleep once more.

A few minutes later Matt woke up shivering, he looked over & saw the window open. He got up & closed the window, turning the heater back on, satisfied & warming up he went & crawled back in bed with Brittany.

Mere seconds later Brittany woke up hot again, looking over seeing the window closed & hearing the heater on, she groaned sliding out of bed turning off the heater once more & cracking the window, climbing back in bed.

As soon as Brittany was in bed Matt got up shutting the window when he felt a pillow hit him in the back of the head.  
"Hey!" he said rubbing his head looking at Brittany who was sitting up in bed.  
"Hey yourself why the hell you close the window?" Brittany asked grumpy  
"Because damnit Brittany it's snowing outside, I can't afford to be sick! I'm freezing!" Matt said rubbing his bare arms up & down

"Well Matt I'm sweating, damnit!" Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest, Matt just sighed in frustration running a hand threw his messy hair.  
"Fine close your window, you just can't come near me because you just make me hotter…"  
"what?! That's not fair!" Matt said in protest  
"Yes it is, because you're like damn 120 degrees. So close your precious window so you don't get sick."  
"But I thought you liked when I made you hot baby…" he said with a devilish smirk on his face  
"Oh shut up & close the stupid window." She said laying down cuddling with the blankets.

Matt closed the window & crawled back in bed cuddling up next to Brittany, kissing her shoulder, whispering in her ear.  
"See this isn't so bad…" he said before dosing off to sleep.  
Brittany laid there waiting till she knew Matt was asleep before slowly creeping out of bed tip-toeing over to the window cracking it slightly. It made a noise waking Matt up; silently Brittany cursed the window, making a mental note to put WD-40 on it.  
"Damnit Brittany, I'm going to get pneumonia!" Matt said from bed.  
"Fine! You stay here with your 120 degree ass & I'll just go back to my own room!" she said crossing her arms.  
"Fine!" he said shocking Brittany that he didn't fight for her to stay.  
"Fine!" she said grabbing her pillow & blanket walking down the hall to her old room slamming the door. She sat on the bed & just groaned loudly in frustration.

Matt closed the window & laid in his bed, grumbling to himself.  
"It's my room anyway. I'll do what I want."  
He lay down in his cold empty bed that still held her smell. He just sighed to himself rubbing the empty space where Brittany was just laying.

"I miss her."  
He mumbled as he had a flashback to one of the many times he came home from the road.

_Flashback:_

_Gilbert Hardy had just dropped off his eldest son Matt at his house. Matt trudged up the steps his bags in toe, he unlocked the door leaving the bags in the hallway, he dropped his keys on the floor. He didn't care he was just ready to go to sleep, sleep in his own bed. He slowly climbed the stairs to his room cursing himself for having a two-story house. The house was dark then again it was 3am so he figured his childhood friend & room mate Brittany was asleep until he heard the TV in his bedroom going. His eyebrow arched in confusion, he peaked his head in to see Brittany lying in his bed asleep with Lucas & her dog Doda at her side. He just laughed quietly to himself._

_He crept in the room, kicking the dogs out of the bed; he stripped down to his boxers & climbed in bed beside Brittany & just hugged her tiny frame.  
"Mmm you're home early…" Brittany said groggily rubbing her eyes  
"Mhmm, what are you doing in my bed?" Matt asked jokingly  
"Your bed is comfier then mine; besides I thought I had another night. I was even going to wash your sheets & stuff for you." She replied yawning_

"_You always sleep in my bed when I'm gone don't you?" Matt asked_

_Brittany just hid her face in his chest embarrassed  
"You do don't you!" he laughed accusingly  
"Yeah" she said muffled from his chest while nodding  
"Well let's get some sleep…" Matt said hugging her once more & she agreed with a nod getting more comfy in his arms as he turned off the TV & they both fell asleep._

_End Flashback:_

Matt smiled at the memory. He finally got up out of bed & walked out of the door down the hall to Brittany's room until he bumped into something.  
"Ow! I know I'm smaller then you but do you have to step on me." Brittany said  
"I'm sorry babe. What are you doing in the hallway?" Matt asked  
"I...well…I can't sleep…without you…" she said fiddling with her shirt  
"I can't sleep without you either babe…" he said hugging her  
"I'm sorry." They both say in union making each other laugh  
"I don't want to sleep without you…" Brittany said giving Matt puppy dog eyes  
"You won't have to babe, I'll crack the window." He said as they walked back to his room.  
"Good, You just come lay over her & I'll keep you warm stud." She said winking at him as she crawled in the bed. He grinned, opening the window he crawled back into bed holding Brittany close to him & at that very moment he said those 3 words he never thought he'd be able to say to anyone else in his life.  
"I love you Brittany." He said looking at her, she smiled & kissed him lightly  
"I love you too Matt." She replied as they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	6. Showers, Bets & Plans

**A/N:** Ok guys, here is chap 6. I am so totally bummed Jeff might be leaving WWE –tear- I hope & pray he doesn't go & he renews his contract. Anyways as always, R&R and ENJOY! Don't forget to check out my friends Jeff Hardy site, the link is in my profile. THANKS!

**Chapter 6: "Showers, Bets & Plans":**

Matt & Brittany woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Matt just groaned & stuck his head under the pillow.  
"Turn it off!" He grumbled from under his pillow.  
Brittany rolled her eyes & hit the snooze button.  
"C'mon get up, you have a work-out date with Jeff today…" Brittany said nudging him  
"No, don't want to…" Matt whined from under the pillow  
"C'mon sexy…" she said kissing his back trying to get him up  
"That's nice, but no." Matt said smiling to himself.  
"You are such a baby…" Brittany said getting out of bed pulling him off the bed. "God & you're heavy too…" she said as she walked his almost limp body to the bathroom.  
"Are you have fun yet?" he asked in amusement of his girlfriends efforts.  
"No are you?"  
"Oodles." He said as he watched her start the water, he then all of a sudden grabbed her jumping in the shower with her.

"Damnit Matthew Moore Hardy! What you doing?" Brittany laughed wiping the hair out of her face. Matt just watched her laughing.  
"Nothing just having some fun." He said  
"You better have me in this shower fully clothed for a good reason mister…" she said as he held her in his arms, kissing her neck.  
"Oh I do." He mumbled into her neck as he started to strip her of her wet clothes letting them hit the floor of the shower with a slap as she slowly pushed his boxers down. She kissed his chest, flicking his nipples with the tip of her tongue.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang; they stopped & looked at each other.  
"For once they are early…" Matt grumbled  
"Babe I better go get the door…" Brittany said trying to get out of the shower  
"No you stay right here…" Matt said sucking on her collar bone.

"Where the hell are they?" Jeff asked out loud shivering  
"Are you sure y'all agreed on 9am?" Beth asked looking at her boyfriend  
"Yes I'm positive." Jeff said  
"Well his cars are here, so is Brittany's so they are here. Maybe they are just in a deep sleep."  
"Yeah should we use the key?"  
"If you don't we're going to turn into ice sculptures." Beth said  
"Point taken." Jeff said unlocking the door, disarming the security system.  
"Matt?!?!" Jeff hollered in the house  
"Britt?!!?" Beth hollered  
"Where are you guys?!" Jeff asked going up stairs  
"I'll look down here babe." Beth said & Jeff nodded.

"Shit babe…oh god Matt that feels good…" Brittany said as Matt sucked on one of her breasts while fingering her.  
"You're so tight & warm babe…" Matt growled against her skin  
"Shit Matt you're brother is getting closer." Brittany said in a whisper trying to wiggle free of his grasp until Matt slipped on the clothes & they fell on the floor of the shower with Matt on top of Brittany.  
"Maybe if we be really quiet they'll leave…" Matt said quietly  
"You idiot, almost 400 lbs just hit the floor I think they heard it…" Brittany whispered.

Soon Jeff busted into the bathroom  
"Are you guys ok?!" he asked franticly as he looked down at the shower, to see Matt on top of Brittany stark naked in the shower, Brittany blushed profusely  
"Whoa…ok, um, yeah…" Jeff said turning his back to them trying not to laugh as Beth came in.  
"Wow, well, please don't mind us; we'll be in the living room. C'mon Jeff…" Beth said pulling Jeff out of the bathroom behind her.

Matt looked at Brittany & they just busted out laughing, Matt helped her up & she climbed out & got dried off & dressed in some sweats & a t-shirt, tying her hair up in ponytail she couldn't help but laugh.

**With Shannon & Lorelai:**

Shannon woke up to the obnoxious beep of the alarm clock, he yawned & stretched. He felt Lorelai laying next to him & he smiled, he was happy he had her back. He kissed her forehead rolling out of bed he showered & got dressed for work when he finally had to rouse her up.  
"Lore…Lore babe you got to wake up." Shannon said shaking her lightly  
"5 more minutes…" Lorelai grumbled  
"No babe, c'mon we got to get you ready…"  
"And where am I going?" Lorelai asked with her eyes still closed  
"You're going to hang out at Matt's with Britt while I go in to the shop today…" Shannon said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Ok, ok, I'm up." She said as he helped her up.

Shannon helped her get dressed in some sweats & a baggy t-shirt. He slipped her coat on her. He grabbed their bags & scooped her up bridal style & walked her to the truck.  
"Shan you do realize I was given crutches for a reason right?" Lorelai said as Shannon placed her in the truck  
"I know but this way is quicker" He said smiling at her getting in the truck driving off to Matt's house.

**Back at Matt's:**

Brittany walked down stairs to the living room where Jeff & Beth had helped them selves to coffee.  
"Well at least I know my brothers girl is hot naked…" Jeff said from the kitchen sipping his coffee, when Beth elbowed him.  
"Not as hot as you babe…" he said kissing her, Beth just rolled her eyes laughing at Brittany threw an empty creamer bottle at Jeff's head.  
"Enough with the hitting of the baby brother." Jeff said  
Beth & Brittany looked at each other.  
"Hmmmm….Nah!" Brittany said before tackling Jeff to the floor & hits him over & over causing Beth to laugh hysterically.  
"Beth help me!" Jeff said with no response from his doubled over girlfriend.  
Matt came down the stairs looking at the scene as Jeff yelled for him  
"Matt help me! Get this crazy girl off me…" Jeff said trying to block her slaps.  
Matt picks Brittany up tossing her on the couch with ease causing the couch to off-set & tip backwards with Brittany on it dumping her on the floor.  
"Oh my god Brittany!" they said all rushing to the tipped over couch to see Brittany doubled over holding her stomach but no noise coming from her mouth, they turned her over & she was laughing so hard she was barely able to breathe.  
"Oh my god she's fine! She scared the shit out of me! Why you got to throw people Matt? You aint he-man." Jeff said smacking Matt upside his head, Matt slapped Jeff back & it soon turned into a Hardy on Hardy slap fest. Beth helped Brittany up & they just looked at the slapping Hardy's shaking their heads.  
"Hey your boyfriend started it." Brittany said  
"No yours did." Beth said winking at Brittany to go along with it.  
Soon the girls were on the floor rolling around fighting each other, causing the brothers to stop slapping each other & take notice.  
"Think they'd hook up?" Jeff asked his brother causing the fighting girls to look at the guys.  
"Don't look at me, he said it." Matt said pointing to Jeff  
"Yes, but you were thinking it." Jeff said grinning.  
Beth & Brittany cringed & got up off each other & the floor.  
"You two need to go work out, we're hungry." Brittany said pushing the guys to the door  
"Yeah & you're on food duty." Beth said  
"No fair we're always on food duty." Matt said.

Before the guys could leave Shannon & Lorelai arrived, Matt let them in & everyone stopped & looked at Lorelai.  
"Would y'all quit staring at me? I'm fine." Lorelai said limping past them.  
"What the damn happened to the couch?" Lorelai said leaning against Shannon as they looked back at the guilty 4.  
"I'm not sure we want to know babe." Shannon said fixing it, sitting her on the couch.  
"Oh shut up perv, nothing happened." Beth said shoving Shannon.  
"Surrre, ok babe I'm off to GCI call me if you need anything ok?" Shannon told Lorelai  
"Sir, yes sir." Lorelai said saluting him smiling slightly  
"Good, have a good day & make sure she rests." Shannon said looking at Beth & Brittany  
"Will do." The two girls said as Shannon placed a light peck on Lorelai's lips & walked passed the 4 shocked friends. Matt & Jeff followed Shannon for details & Brittany & Beth sat next to Lorelai for details.  
"What?" Lorelai said flipping threw the channels on the TV innocently  
"Don't what us missy. What was that kiss about?" Brittany asked  
"Well, um, when you all left…Shan, sort of, proposed…"  
"Oh my god & what did you say?" Beth asked  
"I said yes…" Lorelai said blushing profusely, Brittany & Beth hugged Lorelai  
"That's great girl, we're so happy for you." Brittany said  
"Thanks he proposed with a cherry ring pop, it was really cute."  
"Awwww" the girls said in union.

The girls spent their day chit chatting, Brittany told Lorelai she was officially with Matt & Lorelai was happy for her friend, now all Lorelai needed to do was be truly happy for herself.

**At GCI with Shannon:**

Shannon couldn't keep his mind off Lorelai, he spilled the beans to Matt & Jeff telling them he proposed to Lorelai in the hospital & she said yes. He could actually say he was happy for once in a long time, he just hoped Lorelai felt the same way, and after all they were childhood friends. He felt the urge to kill Travis for hurting her the way he has.

Shannon was stirred from his thoughts by the new receptionist who replaced Lorelai tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Yes?" He asked the tiny girl in front of him as he was attempting to look through paper work from the days he missed.  
"Someone is here to see you Shannon." She said, Shannon looked at her funny & got up following behind her out the office he saw the one person who he really did not need to see at that moment. Travis.

Shannon's eyes narrowed in anger as he approached him.  
"What do you want Travis?" Shannon asked crossing his arms in front of his chest

"I want my fiancé, tell me where she is." Travis said  
"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Shannon asked arching his eyebrow slightly  
"If you don't tell me where she is, I will burn this sin shop to the ground. Now tell me, inbreed." Travis sneered

"Fine, last I heard she was on her way to Myrtle Beach…" Shannon said coming up with a plan

"What are you talking about?"  
"Something about she needed to clear her mind before the wedding…" Shannon said with slight amusement of Travis's freaked out state.

"Why wouldn't she tell me? No you know what Nevermind, as soon as you hear from her, you tell her to call me, got it?" Travis said getting in Shannon's face  
"Yep got it…" Shannon said watching Travis smirk & go to walk out the door when Shannon spoke once more.  
"You know, it doesn't make you a man to beat up on women." Shannon said watching Travis slowly turn around on his heel.  
"It's none of your business what I do with my fiancé." Travis said

"See that's where you're wrong, it is my business." Shannon replied causing Travis to smirk.  
"Look if she loved you or cared about you even half as much as you care for her, she'd be with you & not engaged to me." Travis said with pride, causing Shannon to bite the side of his mouth trying not to tell him the truth.  
"You don't deserve a woman like Lorelai." Shannon said with venom oozing off every word.  
"Yeah, maybe not…but you know, the funny thing is…I have her. And I fuck her whenever I want. I've tasted your precious Lorelai." Travis said with a smug look on his face as Shannon felt the anger boil up deep inside of him.  
"Aww what's the little punk going to do? Hit me?" Travis asked trying to provoke Shannon more. Shannon just tightened his fists & slammed them down on the front counter causing everyone to jerk & look at the two men.  
"No. I'm not going to hit you. I'm going to be the bigger man then you." Shannon said just looking down at his fists still on the counter top.  
"Yeah, you're afraid now. Before when I was smaller then you, you didn't have a problem did you? But now you know I can kick your ass, you're just a scared little punk who can't stand the fact that I was the first one inside of little Lorelai." Travis said in almost a whisper finally making Shannon snap, not being able to take the mental image of what he did to Lorelai.

Shannon just threw a right hook connecting with Travis's jaw tackling him out the door into the parking lot. They rolled around throwing punches connecting with jaws, eyes & noses. Soon Shannon's staff pulled him off Travis. Shannon fought against them hard as Travis got up & walked off nursing his bleeding face.  
"This aint over Moore!" Travis screamed at Shannon  
"Good I was just getting started you sack of shit!" Shannon said being shuffled back into GCI.

Shannon walked into his office sitting down wiping off some blood from his lip & sighed. He grabbed his phone off the desk; he had to hear the one person's voice that could always calm him down.

**Matt's House:**

Jeff & Matt had returned home from their workouts bring back Chinese food for them & the girls. They all sat around watching a CSI: NY marathon when Lorelai's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" she said answering her phone  
"Hey babe." Shannon said instantly soothed by her voice  
"Hey Hun, what's up?"  
"Nothing just wanted to hear your voice…" Shannon said closing his eyes relaxing back into his office chair  
"Aww sweet. So how's your day?" she asked flipping her friends the bird for mocking her.  
"Its going ok, I'll be getting out of here early so in the next 45 minutes to an hour I'll be at Matt's to pick you up."  
"Ok babe that sounds fine, don't rush I'm in good hands, I haven't even gone pee alone once." She said glaring at her friends, who just looked at her innocently.  
"I bet, can you put Jeff on I need to talk to him about something…"  
"Yeah sure, here Jeff he wants to talk to you about something." Lorelai said handing the phone to Jeff. Jeff talked to Shannon & tossed the phone to Matt; Matt talked to Shannon awhile & hung up. Both brothers smiling evil grins.

"What is with you two?" Beth asked  
"Nothing." Jeff claimed innocently  
"Then why are y'all smiling like cats that just got a canary." Brittany asked  
"No reason…" Matt replied  
"Mhm surrre…" Lorelai said looking at both brothers with a knowing look

"It's a surprise." Jeff said proudly

Brittany gets up & sits on Matt's lap  
"C'mon babe tell us…" she asked in a pouty voice, making Lorelai & Beth laugh.  
"Nope." Matt said not fazed  
"Should I use the new material on him girls?" Brittany asked looking back at Beth & Lorelai, the girls nodded.  
"Matt don't crack man." Jeff warned his older brother.

"It's cool man; I'm use to Brittany's puppy dog eyes by now." Matt said smiling as Brittany looked at him in shock, then smirked.  
"Ok but are you used to this?" Brittany said before claiming Matt's lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Lorelai & Beth cheered on Brittany while Jeff fake gagged.

Brittany pulled back satisfied & Matt just looked at her & smirked.  
"That was nice, but no, I'm not telling you." Matt said causing Brittany to get off his lap & smack him in the back of the head making Jeff laughed.  
"HA, HA, Denied." Jeff said pointing at Brittany's failed attempts on his older brother.

Beth looked at Jeff & said.  
"Jeff Hardy you tell us what Shannon said or you're not getting any tonight."  
Jeff just looked at her like a baby that just got his candy taken from him causing everyone to laugh. Beth looked at him with her arms crossed across her chest, causing Brittany to look at Matt.  
"What you are going to with-hold sex already?" Matt said scared  
"Hell no, I had to wait 20 years for your lovin' I'm not torturing myself. Beth will tell me." Brittany said smirking  
"I have will power thank y'all very much." Jeff said.  
"Yeah we'll see, I bet 20 bucks he cracks before he gets home." Lorelai said pulling out 20 dollars.  
"I got 10 dollars saying he cracks before the bedroom." Brittany said putting 10 dollars on the coffee table.  
"I've got 40 on he cracks after sex." Matt said putting down his money, Jeff just sat there appalled when Beth put down 50 dollars.  
"I got 50 saying I can crack him before I get him in the car." Beth said smirking at her boyfriend.  
"Where'd you get 50 bucks?" Jeff asked  
"Your wallet now shut up." Beth said high fiving everyone.

"Ok betting is closing…" Lorelai said rounding up the pot counting the money.  
"Ok I have 100 saying I don't crack an inch." Jeff said handing Lorelai a crisp hundred.  
"Oooo ok, betting is officially closed." Lorelai said handing Brittany the money to put in the betting jar Matt kept on his mantel as someone walked in.

"Honey I'm home." Shannon said walking into the living room  
"Home your ass, you're in my home reject." Matt said  
"Blow me Hardy." Shannon said wrapping his arms around Lorelai from behind the couch kissing her cheek.  
"Damn Shan what happened to you?" Jeff said looking at the bruises forming on Shannon's face & his busted lip. Shannon just glared at Jeff as Lorelai turned around, her jaw dropping standing up.  
"Shannon…what happened?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

He just sighed, not really wanting to tell her.  
"Well I got to get ready for work, Matt come help me…" Brittany said pulling Matt up the stairs.  
"Yeah we have to get home, I have to cook supper…" Beth said pulling Jeff off the couch.  
"When do you cook?" he asked oblivious to why they needed to leave. She just smacked him upside the head & walked out the house.

"Shannon…answer me. What happened?" Lorelai asked leaning against her crutches.  
"Babe just sit down please…" Shannon said walking around the couch trying to get her to sit  
"No Shannon tell me damnit!" Lorelai said her voice almost cracking, Shannon just sat down & then started talking.  
"Travis came in to GCI today looking for you. Some things were said & punches were thrown…his face looks worse though." Shannon said trying to lighten the mood. Lorelai just sat down looking at the floor.  
"Shannon I have to go back to him, look what he did to you, it will only get worse until he gets me back!" She said almost franticly  
"What so he can kill you? No, over my dead body!" Shannon said shaking his head.  
"It probably will be over your dead body Shannon! He'll kill you to get to me & I won't let that happen! Just let me go." She said tears falling down her face until he turned her making her look at him.  
"No Lore, I promised your mom I'd protect you & I'm going to do it…I love you Lorelai. And I'm not going to let him touch you again, I stood back too long & let your dad get away with it & now that I have a say about it, I'm not going to back down. And I won't let you give up that easily either, he isn't going to kill me I'll be fine. I'm worried about you." Shannon said looking at her never taking his eyes off hers.  
"You love me?" Lorelai asked in a small voice, Shannon just laughed lightly, Lorelai always did have selective hearing.  
"Of course I love you Lorelai. You mean the world to me." He said cupping her face in his hands.  
"I love you too Shan." She said smiling lightly, he leaned forward kissing her lips lightly sucking her bottom lip. They pulled back & smiled at each other slightly.  
"Come on let's go home…" Shannon said helping Lorelai up off the couch  
"Ok but lets get some supper before…" Lorelai said limping out the house  
"Anything you say babe." Shannon said helping her in the truck.  
"So does this fight have anything to do with a 'plan'?" Lorelai asked accusingly as Shannon started the truck driving off.  
"Maybe…I'll tell you after supper." He said winking at her.  
"You better."  
"Or what?"  
"I don't know, just drive." She said as they both laughed, she held his hand the entire ride.


	7. Next Contestant

**A/N:** Ok guys here's a update sorry it's been awhile but on the 23rd of April me & my mom were in a car accident & we stayed at my grandma's to try & recover but that didn't go as planned. I'm still totally bummed Jeff might leave but I'm also incredibly sad my Shanny got married. –heart breaks- I'm going to try & not let it effect my writing but idk, Brittany said he'll be divorced bad girl. Well as always r&r & enjoy. Don't forget to check out my friends Jeff Hardy site, link is in my profile.

**Chapter 7: "Next Contestant":**

**Matt's House:**

Matt sat on his bed watching Brittany move around the room getting ready for work. She worked at a sports bar called "Rusty's" as a waitress, it wasn't her dream job but it paid the bills.  
"Don't go…" Matt said in a pouty voice  
"I have to babe, besides it's not like I'm never coming back, I'll be back at midnight." Brittany said pecking him on the lips.  
"Why do you have to?" Matt asked as she straightened her hair  
"Because I have bills that need to be paid & lets face it, I can't pay them with my looks." She said laughing  
"I'll pay your bills; you can't have that many you live with me babe." Matt said  
"Matt no, you know how I feel about that." She said looking at him seriously.  
"I know…" he said sighing "…I'll miss you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood between his legs.  
"I'll miss you too babe, I got to go, love you." She said pecking him on the lips before dashing out the door.  
"I love you too…" he said watching her go.

**30 minutes later:**

Matt was walking from the kitchen after fixing him a bowl of cereal when something on the dining room table caught his eye. Brittany's server book.

Thinking that she'd probably need it, Matt grabbed it, his coat & his keys running out the door to take the book to "Rusty's".

**At "Rusty's":**

Brittany's tables were all occupied by drunks watching the game on the TV, the regulars she could handle but the newbie's she had the problems with.

One guy from a group in particular was giving her trouble since her shift started. She brought them their 3rd pitcher of beer & sat it down on the table & went to walk off when the guy grabbed her wrist.  
"Hey baby where's the fire?" he slurred to her  
"Apparently in your dick." She spat back annoyed  
"Aww now c'mon don't play so hard to get…" he said getting up pulling her to him  
"save your breath you need it to blow up your date later…" she said trying to push his wandering hands off her body.  
"Feisty one aren't you?" he said keeping his hands on her.  
"Dude get off me or I'll have you thrown out."  
"by you & what army sweet cheeks?" he said stroking her face with his hand.  
"Me!" a strong male voice boomed from behind Brittany causing her & the guy to look, Brittany smiled & the guy just looked confused.  
"Matt…" she whispered

Matt had walked in the crowded restaurant, scanning the crowd for Brittany when he saw her struggling against a guy who was visibly drunk. He made a b-line for Brittany standing behind her.

"dude this is between me & the girl." the drunk slurred at Matt  
"Well is there a problem? I believe she told you 'no' multiple times." Matt said glaring at the drunk.  
"They always say no at first but they are just playing hard to get." The guy said keeping a firm grip on Brittany's waist  
"Oh you're disgusting, let me go!" she said squirming in his grip  
"Get off her asshole!" Matt said clenching his fists trying to keep his temper in check.  
"Or what? You'll just have to settle for my sloppy seconds."  
"She's my girlfriend! So I suggest you get your hands off her." Matt said shoving the guy off Brittany, the guy lost his footing but his friends caught him butting him back onto his feet.  
"Oh I didn't know she had a boyfriend I figured she was single with the way she threw herself at all the guys here and from what I heard she went home with a lot of them." The guy said smirking making Brittany gag  
"You're full of shit!" Brittany yelled at the drunk, Matt just bit the tip of his tongue at the corner of his mouth looking at Brittany before punching the drunk in the jaw. Brittany tried to stop Matt, but the guy recoiled & went to punch Matt. Matt ducked absent mindedly & the guys punch connected with Brittany's mouth knocking her to the floor.  
"Brittany!" Matt said looking down at Brittany on the floor holding her mouth.  
"You son of a bitch!" Matt screamed before tackling the drunk to the ground punching him repeatedly.

Brittany watched in horror as one of her co-workers helped her wipe some blood off her lip. It took 3 guys to pull Matt off the drunk when one of the bouncers said to Matt.  
"Hey why don't you go check on your girlfriend sitting on the floor!?"

Matt looked back at Brittany his heart dropping, he sat down next to her on the floor grabbing the towel from her co-worker helping clean her busted lip up.  
"That's ok; it felt good when she sucked my dick. You just remember that tonight when you're kissing her. My cum was in her mouth." The guy yelled at Matt as his friends pushed him out of the restaurant. Matt's grip tightened on the towel when Brittany whispered to him.  
"It's not worth it babe."  
Matt just looked at her tossing the towel back to her co-worker walking out, leaving Brittany to stare at him in disbelief. She got up running after him, she was almost to the door then her manager blocked her.  
"Brittany, I told you when you started here to keep your personal life at home." He said to her  
"Yes sir but…"  
"I'm sorry Brittany but your fired." He said crossing his arms looking at her. Brittany just rolled her eyes.  
"Fine fuck you!" she said pushing past him running after Matt.

Brittany walked out in the bitter North Carolina cold & looked around for Matt to see him walking towards his car.  
"Matt, please stop!" She yelled after him not walking as fast as him.

"What?!" he said turning around aggravated, looking at her catching up to him  
"why are you walking away from me? What crawled up your ass & is still kicking?" she asked.

"I just…I just need some space."  
"Space?! Space for what?! I just got punched in the face & fired, for YOU! And you have the nerve to tell ME, you need space? You can't seriously say you believe that sob in there do you?" she yelled livid.  
"I don't know what to believe Brittany!" he said a little louder then intended  
"You're suppose to believe that I'm your best friend Matthew. I'm not those bitches you dated; I'm the one there to pick up the pieces when they fucked you over. But no, you know what fuck you! I'll give you your space." She said walking off to her car after Matt just looked at her with a blank expression. He found his feet & cursed himself walking after her.  
"Britt, c'mon don't be like that."  
"No, if you can do it, I can too." She said getting in her car.  
He cursed himself running back to his car thankful he drove the corvette; he sped out of his parking spot cutting her off at the entrance to the parking lot. Brittany locked up her brakes making her come within mere inches of hitting his car. He threw his car in park getting out, as she did the same.  
"Are you fucking insane!?" she screamed pushing him slightly.

"Yeah, maybe I am. But you need to talk to me." He said  
"Why? So I can sit here & let you put me in the same category as those other bitches? So I can plead my case of how I didn't fuck the guy that I didn't even want touching me?" she said tears stinging her eyes.  
"I'm sorry ok? But I'm not letting you leave here till we talk this out."  
"Fine talk." She said crossing her arms over her chest looking at him.

They stood there for a few minutes; Matt didn't know what to say. All he knew is he didn't want to lose Brittany. Brittany opened her mouth to speak when Matt ran his hand over his hair & looked up at her his eyes like a puppy dog & his face flustered. She walked to him cupping his face in her hands kissing his lips lightly, pulling back he looked at her shocked then coming to his senses he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him kissing her deeper. Brittany pulled back looking him in the eyes.  
"I'm not them." She whispered.  
Matt just cupped her face with one of his hands rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip.  
"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered back, causing Brittany to look down.  
"Let's just go home ok?" she said smiling softly, Matt agreed & they got in their cars driving home.

They got home & Brittany changed into her jammies while Matt got some ice for her lip. He brought the ice to her as she lay in bed watching TV rubbing the dog's heads; he placed it on her lip. She held it in place while he stripped down to his boxers.

"How come you don't have any bumps?" Brittany asked pouting as Matt slid in bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Cause babe my body is use to it, besides I barely gave that fucker a chance to hit me." Matt said smiling proudly  
"True, I guess I'll look for a job tomorrow." Brittany said sighing laying her head on Matt's chest while they watched TV.  
"What are you going to look for?" he asked curiously

"Probably another waitressing gig." She said tracing invisible patterns on his stomach with her fingers  
"No."  
"What do you mean 'no'?" She said looking up at him  
"You wont work in a place like "Rusty's" again, you mean too much to me babe." He said kissing her fingers  
"Aww babe. But I don't know how to do anything else."  
"You have your paralegal degree right?"  
"Yeah, so? No respectable place is going to give me a job with no experience." Brittany said defeated  
"How about I make you a deal? You give me a week from today to a job, if I don't succeed, you can work anywhere you please & I'll support you 900%."  
"Hmmm." Brittany said faking thinking "You got yourself a deal Mr. Hardy."  
"Good…" Matt said smiling triumphantly, she just rolled her eyes playfully as they both let sleep over come them.

**The Next Morning (Matt's House):**

Lorelai hobbled in with Shannon in toe, Jeff & Beth were behind them. Matt was in the living room watching TV & Brittany was in the kitchen making coffee.  
"Good to see you guys aren't in the shower again." Jeff said plopping down by his brother on the couch.  
"What do you mean?" Shannon asked curiosity peeked  
"Jeffrey don't you tell!" Brittany said handing Matt a cup of coffee.  
"You'll get over it. Me & Beth walked in on Britt & Matt in the shower buck naked on the shower floor, Matt was on top." Jeff said making Beth laugh at the memory. Lorelai & Shannon leaned against each other laughing as Matt & Brittany's faces turned crimson red.  
"Well Jeff, who won the bet?" Matt said staring down his brother knowing he cracked to Beth about Shannon's plan.  
"What bet?" Shannon asked sitting down with Lorelai on the loveseat  
"Well all bet on when Jeff would crack about the plan to Beth." Lorelai explained  
"Damn & I didn't get in on it?" Shannon said pouting  
"don't worry babe I put us down for 20." Lorelai said reassuring Shannon  
"Sooo?" Brittany said egging on Jeff to spill.  
"You want to tell them or me." Beth said proudly, Jeff just pointed to her to tell them.  
"He cracked in the car." Beth said triumphantly  
"Woohoo! I win bitches give me my money." Lorelai said as Brittany got up retrieving the wad of bills tossing it to her friend as Lorelai counted it handing half to Shannon kissing him lightly on the lips.

"It's ok Jeffy; Shan spilled the entire plan to me last night." Lorelai said putting the money in her pocket.  
"Well least I'm not the only one who's whipped." Jeff said as Shannon flipped his friend off.  
"It involves her so I figured she had a right to know." Shannon said shrugging  
"Well what is this plan, Matt didn't spill shit." Brittany said making everyone laugh as Shannon laid out the entire plan.

They were all sitting around talking before their days started when Beth noticed something.  
"Brittany what the hell happened to your lip?" Beth asked her friend, causing everyone to look over at Brittany who had a bruised & busted bottom lip.  
"Matthew did you hit her?" Jeff asked seriously  
"No, I'd never hit her or any woman Jeff you know that. Dad raised us better then that." Matt said defensively  
"He's right he didn't hit me." Brittany said defending him  
"Well then who's ass do I need to shove my crutch up?" Lorelai said  
"Some drunk sob at my old job at "Rusty's", long story short, he came on to me, Matt defended me, the dude accidentally missed Matt hit me, I was fired, me & Matt argued, but we're ok now." Brittany said holding Matt's hand.

"Damn no wonder you didn't get to hear bout the plan last night." Lorelai said getting up hugging Brittany.


	8. It's a nice dayto start again?

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews & stuff. I am so sorry I have been slacking, I have not yet fully recovered from my accident injuries so it's hard to sit at the comp for any length of time. Anyways up till this chap the story has been pre-written so now I going to be working on 9, etc. so if that would be the delay not to mention the lack of oomph from Shanny not being single anymore. Oh well, enjoy & R&R. =)

**Chapter 8: "It's a nice day...to start again?":**

**Fast Forward 1 ½ weeks:**

Matt & Jeff went back on the road with WWE but were coming home that morning.

Beth & Brittany had been helping Lorelai get better.

Shannon worked everyday a GCI with no more events from Travis.

Lorelai sat in the wedding suite of the church she & Travis were set to get married in that day. Her ankle & wrist were healed, but her ribs were still sore. The make-up artist her family hired was covering up the bruises that were still visible while the hair stylist pinned half her hair up & half of it down before putting the tiara like veil on her head. She was in her own little world as her bridesmaids which consisted of Travis's sisters & Lorelai's cousins, helped her put on her dress buttoning up the back of the corseted top.

Lorelai smoothed out the puffy dress & straighten her train looking at herself in the mirror; she slipped on her heels, garter, and jewelry & elbow high white gloves.

She was deep in thought, drawing in a shaky breath when she saw her flower girl running from her ring bearer for the little girls cherry ring pop. Lorelai smiled & had a flashback to earlier that day.

_Flashback:_

_Lorelai walked up to the court house hand & hand with the man she was truly in love with. Her hair had been straightened & she wore a replica of the dress Lily Munster wore.  
"You ready to do this?" He asked squeezing her hand slightly smiling a comforting smile.  
"I've been ready." She replied smiling back as they submitted their marriage license form in to the clerk. The old lady smiled at the young couple in front of her.  
"Ok everything seems good, sir if I can get you to raise your right hand & repeat after me." She spoke as he raised his right hand repeating the vows off as she said them finishing with 'I do' offering Lorelai a smile.  
"Now ma'am can you do the same for me." The old woman asked as Lorelai raised her hand repeating the court house vows the same & ending it with 'I do' smiling back at her love.  
"Ok I need you both to sign here." The old woman said handing them a pen as they both signed the piece of paper.  
"Congratulations you two, you are now man & wife, sir you may kiss your bride." The old woman said with a smile, as Lorelai's faced was cupped between the softest, warmest, most comforting hands she'd ever known, as her love's lips met hers in a soft, sensual kiss. Pulling back they smiled at each other grabbing their official, signed marriage license. Walking out of the court house they kissed again her fingers burying in her love's hair she pulled back.  
"I love you Lorelai." He murmured looking into her eyes.  
"I love you too…Shannon." She said smiling._

_End Flashback:_

Lorelai snapped out of her flashback asking her grandmother for the time.  
"It's about 45 minutes before the wedding, why do you ask?" Lorelai's grandmother inquired  
"I just need some air…" Lorelai said going to walk out of the suite.  
"Ok honey, don't let Travis see you & don't be too long…oh and don't get your dress & shoes dirty." Her grandmother called after her as she walked out of the door rolling her eyes, walking down the hallway out the exit holding her dress & train. She looked around for something until a coughing noise from the bushes caught her attention as the sign.

Walking around to the front of the church she found her father & Travis standing outside greeting the guests, she pulled them both off to the side.  
"What the hell are you doing Lorelai? You know I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding!" Travis whispered trying to keep his temper in check  
"But I came out here to tell you I have a little pre-wedding surprise for you baby…" she said fiddling with his coat making him smirk.  
"Lorelai we don't have time for your childish ways." Lorelai's father whispered.

"Oh but you will today…" She said looking over her shoulder.

Jeff & Beth jumped down out of a tree wearing black pants & black long sleeved t-shirts & "war paint" on their faces, Matt & Brittany sprung out of some bushes wearing camouflage pants & long sleeved shirts with black "war marks" under their eyes. Shannon walked out from behind a large oak tree wearing black baggy pants & a white t-shirt that said "Sorry About Your Fiancé " with his war paint on & his mohawk put up.

Lorelai walked away from where her father & Travis were standing & stood next to Shannon, as he curled an arm around her waist holding her close to him.

"What the fuck are you inbreeds doing here?" Travis roared before getting pelted in the nuts by a paintball from Jeff's paint ball gun.  
"Shut up for the love of Christ man!" Jeff said as Beth kicked him in the knee. Matt shot him in the cheek with his paintball gun.  
"Bulls eye!" he said  
"More like bulls ass babe." Brittany said

"Lorelai is married…so we wont have to inconvience you any longer." Shannon said to Lorelai's father, her father just standing their fuming.  
"Oh yeah and by the way…" Shannon said pulling out his paintball gun shooting Lorelai's father in the nuts causing him to fall to the ground in pain.  
"Don't fuck with her again…" Shannon said before walking over to Travis with Lorelai, he knelt down to Travis point of view.  
"As for you, you're going to leave my beautiful wife Lorelai alone, right?" Shannon asked sweetly making the group laugh including Lorelai.  
"Fuck you, you stupid redneck…and your loser friends!" Travis winced out in pain as Jeff shot him in the nuts again. Shannon stood up as Lorelai walked up to Travis kicking him in the ribs as hard as she could making him curl up in pain, she leaned down saying.  
"You will respect my husband AND my friends."

Shannon just smirked, pulling Lorelai to him by her waist kissing her passionately, holding his paintball gun in the other hand. Lorelai's grandmother walked out with Lorelai's bridesmaids & her hair stylist & make-up artist.  
"Lorelai, what do you think you're doing young lady?" the old woman screeched at her granddaughter seeing the carnage her friends brought to the church steps.  
"Kissing my husband & going back where I belong…" Lorelai said going to walk off with the group before turning back.  
"Oh and another thing…" Lorelai said pulling off her veil handing it off to Jeff who put it on his head making the core crew laugh. Lorelai pulled off her auburn colored wig & tossed it at Travis, revealing her freshly dyed lime green, blue & purple hair causing the male hair dresser let out a loud yelp & pass out causing the Core crew laugh yet again.  
"Lorelai Mozea you come back here this instant!" her grandmother screamed after her, using Lorelai's father's last name which she was born with before changing it to her mother's last name of Fuller.  
"I'm not a Mozea, never have been! I'm a Moore now!" Lorelai said back triumphantly before Beth & Brittany threw water balloons filled with Kool-aid at Lorelai's grandmother & bridesmaids as the Core crew ran away to Shannon's truck.

Before Jeff could turn to run the make-up artist guy motioned "call me" winking at Jeff. Jeff took Lorelai's veil off his head & put it on Beth's saying "I'm with her." Before hauling ass with his friends, leaving the make-up artist disappointed.

**In Shannon's Hummer:**

The core crew laughed triumphantly as Shannon helped Lorelai climb in the front seat.  
"This dress is too fucking puffy for its own damn good." Lorelai said patting down the poof so she could see out the windshield.  
"You aint lying Lore, you look like a big...marshmallow." Jeff said  
"I think she looks beautiful." Shannon said getting in the truck driving off down the road.  
"Thank you babe…" Lorelai said to Shannon sticking her tongue out at Jeff.

As they got down the road a good ways, Matt & Britt were immersed in a conversation with Jeff & Beth so Lorelai took this opportunity to talk to Shannon about something that had been on her mind since leaving the church.  
"You know, we still have time to get ours annulled." Lorelai said fiddling with her fingers resting on her poofy dress. Shannon just looked at her funny.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked confused, Lorelai just looked at her hands.  
"Well we still have time to end our marriage now, if you want."

"Why would I want to do something like that?" he asked, making her look at him in slight shock & just shrugging.  
"I don't know because I mean maybe you just did it because you're my friend but now it's over so....you can go back to dating your divas & models." She said turning her head looking out the window refusing to let herself cry, Shannon just laughed slightly at her statement.  
"Are you sure you're talking to the right guy?" he asked  
"Don't give me that Shannon I've seen all the girls you've dated & they were far from me." Lorelai said looking at him seriously, he glanced over at her  
"And look who's still in my life…" he said before looking back at the road. Lorelai just nodded as if to say 'true'. Shannon took her hand & held it, kissing the back of it.  
"You're stuck with me…it's going to be a fight if you're wanting to end this." Shannon said causing Lorelai to blush slightly & smile like a goofy school girl.

Shannon holds Lorelai's hand & keeps driving down the road when he turns off the main road to Matt's house taking another road making everyone look at Shannon like he'd lost his mind.  
"Um, dude my house is back that way…" Matt said pointing in the opposite direction they were going.  
"I'm aware of that…" Shannon said unfazed  
"Sooo, why are we going this way?" Jeff asked suspiciously knowing his friend  
"Would y'all just chill & trust me, I've got this under control…" Shannon said watching the road.  
"That answer alone scares me…" Brittany said tightening her seat belt  
"Shut up y'all, Lore trusts me don't you Lore…" Shannon said squeezing his wife's hand lightly, Lorelai just looked at him funny & then thought about it.  
"Yeah I do…" Lorelai replied confident in her husband.

"Oh god, he has married her & he has brain washed her, now they are this plot together." Beth said leaning behind Jeff.

Soon Shannon pulls up to an old park on a lake & parked the truck.  
"Remember this place?" he said looking at everyone but especially Lorelai.  
It was the playground where she & Brittany met Jeff, Matt & Shannon.  
"Oh my god, I haven't been her since we were kids…" Lorelai said looking around.  
"Yeah I forgot about this place…" Brittany said  
"Hell I thought they tore it all down…" Jeff said.

They all got out the truck, Shannon had to help Lorelai out, she removed her heels & walked hand & hand with Shannon to the playground with there friends.

"Ok, this is my romantic moment so y'all get your cameras ready because you never know when it'll happen again…" Shannon said he pulled Lorelai towards the jungle gym & monkey bars, causing Lorelai to giggle like she use to when she was a kid. Shannon stopped in front of the monkey bars looking at Lorelai.  
"I remember teaching you how to hang upside down on here…think you remember how?" he said looking back at her with that mischievous twinkle in his eye as he climbs up & hangs upside down on the bars.

"Shan I am in a poofy ass wedding dress, there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to do that." Lorelai said looking at him crossing her arms over her chest. Shannon just looked over at Jeff who pulled out his pocket knife.  
"Excuse me…" Jeff said crouching down to the poofy skirt of Lorelai's dress & proceeded to cut & tear it off until she was left standing there in her silk slip skirt & the corseted top of the dress. Jeff ran off with the poof behind him flapping in the wind, making everyone laugh.  
"Well now you can…" Shannon said smirking at her.  
"Damn & that was such a nice dress…" Lorelai said sarcastically as she climbed up & hung upside down by Shannon, trying to make sure the skirt doesn't fall & show nothing or her boobs fall out. Shannon just laughed.  
"Situated?" he asked watching her fiddle with her now barely there outfit.  
"Yeah I think so…" she looking at him sticking her tongue out at him.

"Good…" he said laughing slightly as he pulled a box out of his pocket handing it to her.

Lorelai looked at Shannon funny while listening to Beth & Brittany cuss at Matt & Jeff for making the carousel go too fast with them on it as the brothers laughed at their girlfriends. Lorelai looked at the small black box in her hands.  
"Well, open it before Christmas comes." Shannon said laughing watching her as she opened it; she put a hand over her mouth in a gasp. There in the box sat a 3 ½ ct. cushion cut black diamond solitaire in platinum & a platinum chain link eternity band.  
"Shannon how did you know I wanted a black diamond?" she said looking at him.  
"Because I'm just that damn good…" he replied smiling proudly as she slipped the rings on her left hand ring finger & leaned over to kiss him lightly, sucking his bottom lip slightly.  
"Thank you Shan." She said looking at him

"You're welcome Lore." He said pulling his own platinum chain link eternity band out of his pocket putting it on his left hand ring finger, smiling at her as he flipped down from the monkey bars.  
"Show off…." She said doing the same  
"But you love me…" He said wrapping his arms around her  
"sometimes…" she replied pushing away from him running to the swings as he chased her.

"Aw look how cute they are…" Brittany commented lying on the carousel trying to keep her head from spinning.  
"Yeah, they are who'd of thunk it…." Beth said from her place beside Brittany.

Jeff & Matt finally let the carousel slow to a stop after many obscenities were screamed at them such as _"Jeff stop!!"_ & _"Matt you fucker, oh god I'm going to throw up!"_ The two mischievous brothers were now goofing off on a tire swing near the monkey bars.

"Was Jeff that cute when he proposed?" Brittany asked watching the brothers.  
"Surprisingly, yeah he was." Beth replied as Brittany sighed a little bummed that she was the only girl not engaged or married.  
_'Maybe in due time.'_ She thought to herself closing her eyes listening to the peaceful sounds of the park.

As Shannon & Lorelai were on the swings, Jeff got an evil idea.  
"Matt, let's go grab Brittany & Beth & throw them in the lake."

Matt just looked up at Jeff like he was nuts then smile an evil smile & nodded.  
"We got to get Shan in on it to man, call him." Matt said getting off the tire swing as Jeff grabbed his cell dialing Shannon's number.

Shannon leaned in to kiss his new wife when his cell phone went off, Lorelai laughed as Shannon grumbled answering it after seeing it was Jeff.  
"What?!" Shannon answered in an annoyed tone  
"Dude grab Lorelai, we're going to go throw the girls in the lake." Jeff said making Shannon smile an evil smile hanging up.  
"What's going on babe?" Lorelai asked before Shannon grabbed her up off the swing throwing her over his shoulder.  
"Shannon Brian Moore! Put me down now!" she screamed squirming hitting his back.  
"No now quit squirming or I'll drop you." He threatened  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Don't tempt me!" he said caring her off the playground as she pouted looking over seeing Beth & Brittany in a similar situation.

'_Well this can't be good…'_ Lorelai thought to herself.

As the guys walked down the dock the girls realized what their fate was. They begged & pleaded not to be tossed into the lake but they fell on deaf ears as the guys tossed the girls in the water.

As the girl surfaced shocked & pissed they watched the guys on the dock dry & laughing their asses off when Brittany got an idea.  
"Ok ha, ha you guys got your laugh now Matt help me out." She asked sweetly holding her hand up to Matt on the dock.  
"Dude don't fall for it." Shannon said, with Jeff agreeing Matt just looked between the guys & Brittany.  
"Matt please. You really think little ol' me can pull you…a nice strong man into the lake." She said sweetly sugar could melt in her mouth as Beth & Lorelai snickered a few feet behind her.  
"She has a point guys!" Matt said grabbing on to Brittany's out-stretched hand.

She just smirked, putting her feet on the post of the dock for leverage pulling him into the lake with ease. Jeff just runs off to a rope tied to a nearby tree swinging into the lake with a huge splash. Shannon runs off the dock doing a huge cannonball, damn near drowning Beth & Lorelai.  
"You are in big trouble!" Lorelai threatened Shannon wiping the hair out of her face.  
"Bring it!" he replied laughing at her as Jeff torments Beth.

Brittany looked around & couldn't find Matt.  
"Guys, where'd Matt go?" she asked before being pulled down underwater by Matt. He just pulled her to him kissing her under water, soon they came up for air making everyone bust out in spontaneous 'Aw's' causing Matt & Brittany to splash their friends shutting them up.

They all played around in the lake for awhile until it started getting late & they all climbed out, Shannon drove them all home before taking Lorelai home the first time as his wife. Lorelai slugged out of the truck & tried walking in the house when Shannon stopped her.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked getting out of the truck grabbing her hand before she could unlock the door to the house.

"Going inside to shower, change & sleep in that exact order, have a problem?" she asked looking at him with exhaustion written all over her face.

"Yeah I do, I'm suppose to carry you over the threshold."  
"You have got to be kidding…" she replies looking at him like he's lost his mind.  
"Nope I'm not…"  
"C'mon Shan I'm tired and if you drop me I don't have the energy to strangle you."

"I wont drop you, god." He said rolling his eyes.  
"Ugh, fine I don't feel like arguing." She replied in defeat making him smile as he picked her up in his arms bridal style, pretending to drop her making her wrap her arms around his neck tighter.  
"Just kidding." He said smiling  
"I hate you Shannon, I really do."  
"I love you too babe & now you're stuck with me." He said smirking carrying her in the house up stairs to their room, dropping her on the bed.  
"Eww Shan, not on the bed we're both filthy…well you more so then me." She said jumping up from the clean but un-made bed.  
"Yeah, yeah that's what you tell me. But yet you still married me." He said wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her softly.  
"Yeah I did…what was I thinking?" she said joking with him.  
"You little shit." He said tickling her, before she squirmed free from his arms.  
"Ok, ok, down boy I'm going to go get a shower. But first can you help me get out of this damn corset." She said moving her hair out of the way of the zipper. Shannon swallowed hard looking at her still in damp wedding dress corset & the thin slip she wore under the poof that had been cut off.  
"Yeah, sure…" he was able to choke out before letting his finger tips brush across the exposed flesh of her shoulder blades before slowly unzipping the corset. Lorelai felted chill bumps arise on her skin from his soft warm touch, she held the now free corset around her close to her breast not to expose anything, she smiled a light smile at him thanking him before dashing off to the bathroom.

Lorelai closed the door to the bathroom with a sigh as she leaned against the cool wood of the door. She smiled to herself as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Shaking her head she undressed & started her showering routine.

Shannon stood in the bedroom watching the bathroom door for a second before groaning lightly feeling the hardness rise in his jeans.  
"I need to get rid of you…" Shannon said mumbling looking at the slight bump in his jeans.  
"Food, that's it I'll eat, maybe then you'll go down…ugh bad choice of words Shan." Shannon said to himself as he walked down stairs to the kitchen to fix himself & Lorelai a sandwich.

Lorelai got out the shower wrapping a big fluffy towel around her she walked out drying her hair with a separate towel, looking around for Shannon.

"Shan?" she asked looking around, not seeing him until she heard the dog's barking in the kitchen. She walked down stairs seeing Shannon sitting at the island in the kitchen dropping lunch meat to Hella, Dragon & Oz, all the while eating his own sandwich.

"You spoil them way too much." Lorelai said walking in the kitchen.  
"Whatever so do you." Shannon said not looking up at her.  
"So where's mine?" she asked motioning towards his sandwich.  
"Right here…" he said finally looking up at her seeing she was still slightly damp from her shower, wrapped in a towel.

'_Why must God tempt me so?'_ Shannon thought looking at his wife up & down. _'I don't want to rush her on anything, even though it is our wedding night. But God it's going to be hard…no pun intended.'_  
"Peanut butter, jelly time! Woot!" Lorelai said taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
"So did you leave me any hot water girly girl?" Shannon asked finishing his sandwich.  
"Shannon don't make me kill you on our wedding night & yes you have plenty of hot water pretty boy." Lorelai replied glaring playfully at him.  
"You will pay dearly for that my love." He said stealing a kiss from her neck before walking up stairs to get his own shower.

Lorelai finished her sandwich & cleaned up the kitchen before walking back up stairs. Hearing Shannon still in the shower, she bit her bottom lip walking to the dresser she dug out an outfit Beth had given her for her bachelorette party. It was a black spaghetti string tank top with bright purple lettering across the chest that read "Mrs. Moore" with a skull & cross bones on the bottom of it, with black boy short panties with "Mrs. Moore" across the butt.

Lorelai slipped on the outfit, brushing her hair deciding to leave it down, she examined herself in the mirror for awhile until she heard the shower cut off. She quickly ran to the bed crawling in the middle she sat their knelt on her knees waiting for Shannon to emerge. Lorelai felt her stomach doing a Olympic gymnastic routine; finally Shannon emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist & a extra towel over his head as he dried his hair.

"So do you want anything for desert? How about ice cream?" Shannon asked before he pulled the towel down.

Shannon stood looking at the site before him, Lorelai on their bed kneeling in the middle in the sexiest outfit he thought he had ever seen with the words "Mrs. Moore" on them. He smiled at her before asking.

"Mrs. Moore what do you think you're doing?"  
"Just showing Mr. Moore a bit of what he married." She said smiling at him biting her bottom lip as he walked towards the bed, without saying a word her crawled on the bed in front of her, tossing the towel he was using to dry his hair in the corner of the room before cupping her face in his hands kissing her sweetly causing her to whimper lightly.

Shannon pulled back looking at Lorelai before whispering against her lips.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Lorelai just looked at him & smiled, nodding.  
"Yes, you're the only person I ever want to have me."  
Shannon smiled before kissing her again sliding his hands down her arms, over her hands & fingers to rest on her hips. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, feeling his fingers slowly inch up the bottom of her shirt, his soft, warm touch like a flame on her body.

Shannon slowly pushed the tank top up her body as his hands slid up her back, soon he broke their kiss to pull off her tank top tossing it to the floor. He slowly laid her back on the bed making sure she was comfortable before taking the time to soak in her beauty. Sure he had seen her topless before, hell even naked, but this time it was different, this time she was his. All his & he was hers, all hers.

Lorelai looked up at Shannon a little self conscious of her self but soon was put to easy as his lips claimed hers once again in a passionate kiss as she felt him slide between her parted legs, nothing but the thin cotton of her panties & the cloth of his towel keeping them from the ultimate high. Her hands slid up & down his back & arms as Shannon broke away from her lips & started kissing & sucking on her neck, making her moan. Her neck was always a sensitive spot on her & Shannon knew it as he let his lips & tongue explore the exposed flesh as he moved down to her collar bone then to her ample breast, showering them with affection. Shannon couldn't help but let out a few of his own moans, he loved the taste of his flesh & how her skin felt under his fingers. He watched Lorelai's face as her eyes were closed, moaning in pleasure. Soon his mouth left her breast & moved south over her quivering stomach, pressing light kisses to the skin as he got to the skin just under her belly button he suck on the skin, making her whimper in anticipation.

Shannon looked up at her as he hooked his fingers under the waist band of her panties before slowly tugging them off & down her legs, tossing them on the floor, he looked up & down her now full exposed body, a blind man could see how bad her body wanted him & needed his touch.

Shannon's breath caught in his throat when she sat up a bit run her hands down his chest & stomach, as she pressed light kisses on his chest before gently undoing the towel he had wrapped around his waist. Lorelai tossed the towel on the floor with everything else, as she admired her, now, husband.  
She always knew he was hot but it was more heightened now that he was hers. She pulled him down on top of her kissing him passionately as he positioned himself between her legs, he pulled back looking at her.

"Are you ready?" Shannon asked

"Yeah I am." Lorelai replied with a smile  
"I love you, I'm sorry if it hurts, I'll try to be gentle…" Shannon said in the sincerest voice he could muster, Lorelai just nodded relaxing her body bracing herself for him.

Soon Shannon slid the tip in to her slick folds, pushing further & further slowly until he was completely inside of her. Her walls expanded to fit his cock but she was still so tight Shannon just rested his head on her shoulder before he could move without exploding too soon. Soon as they were both comfortable Shannon started pumping in & out of Lorelai slowly.

Slowly Shannon started picking up the pace per Lorelai's request but was still gentle with her, their bodies both covered with a light mist of sweat, their skin stuck together as they kissed each other, moaning each others names.

Soon they were both at their peaks.  
"Shannon…oh god, babe I'm going to cum…." Lorelai said gripping his shoulders as her walls claimed down around his cock as she came all over his cock.  
"Oh, yeah babe…ugh Lorelai, I'm cumming…" Shannon grunted as he finally let himself cum inside of her.

Shannon lay on top of Lorelai as they both caught their breaths as Lorelai held him to her chest. Finally he slid out of her & lay next to her.  
"I love you Lore." He said as his thumb caressed her cheek.  
"I love you too Shan. Thank you." She said wiping a stray strand out of his face.  
"You're welcome princess." He said pulling her to him as they both fell asleep entangled in each others arms & legs.


End file.
